Doble cara
by KDMC
Summary: ¡Naruto guarda un secreto! ¿Sasuke bromista? ¿Y su venganza? ¿Gaara enamorado? La llegada de un nuevo personaje pondra patas arriba la vida de todos en Konoha ¡Sobretodo a los hombres! ¿Por que esta relacionado con Naruto? Toda persona tiene doble personalidad ¿Quieres conocer las de estos?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capitulo 1: ¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?

.

.

.

-Las misiones individuales serán eliminadas para resguardar la seguridad de los ninjas de Konoha, debemos de estar atentos a cualquier ataque de los Akatsuki- directa y concisa la Hokage Tsunade de la aldea de la hoja informaba a todos los ninjas presentes en la reunión que había sido convocada.

-Vieja no acepto eso- se escucho la voz enojada de Naruto, que no permitiría que esta decisión se llevara a cabo afectaba sus planes, se acerco a la Hokage bajo la mirada seria de la rubia y la sorprendida de los ninjas a su alrededor.

-Tenme mas respeto Naruto ¡no me llames vieja!, y me vale si no lo aceptas es una orden- hablo Tsunade con su característico mal humor no permitiría que el jovencito se saliera con la suya.

-Pero ¿Por que? Todo estaba bien con las misiones individuales- refunfuño el chico rubio como niño chiquito, cuando en realidad tenia 18 años, ya se encontraba frente a la Hokage y esta estaba apunto de propinarle un golpe, su paciencia se estaba agotando.

-Como que ¿Por que? Naruto ¡Tu sabes muy bien porque! los Akatsuki tienen dos años sin atacar después de que derrotaste a Pain, debemos de resguardar tu seguridad ellos quieren a los Biju- intentaba explicar la rubia tenia conciencia que Naruto poseía un coeficiente intelectual bajo, por lo cual era mejor explicarle detalle a detalle mientras buscaba paciencia de sabrá Kami donde.

-Pero no es necesario yo...- buscaba una excusa el rubio- Soy el ninja mas fuerte de la aldea puedo protegerme solo- ante estas palabras supo de las intenciones de la Hokage de golpearlo por lo que fácilmente detuvo el golpe.

La Hokage ignorando el haber sido detenida con mucha facilidad por el rubio frente a todos los ninjas de la aldea decidió hablar- Jumm ¿Quien te entiende? Siempre contradices a las personas que te llaman el mas fuerte la aldea, ahora vienes y me lo hechas en cara ¿Que pretendes Naruto? Con prepotencia no llegaras a nada-

-Solo digo la verdad, trabajo mejor solo, no necesito ninguna carga, porque así considero lo que tratas de hacer Tsk equipo no, carga total- esta actitud departe del rubio solo les recordó ah.

-Sasuke...- se escucho la voz de Sakura enojada- ¿Que le hiciste a la mente de Naruto para que se comportara como tu? Sabia como todos, que era mala idea que se te aceptara de nuevo en la aldea-

-Tsk- Sasuke que se encontraba en una esquina apartado fue todo lo que dijo, el no iba a gastar saliva respondiendo a preguntas estúpidas, realizadas por otra estúpida.

Pero por supuesto ese _Tsk _no le agrado a nadie, por lo que sacaron sus Kunais dispuestos a lanzarselos al chico de cabello azul, Sakura con puño en alto iba dispuesta a por el.

-BASTA TODOS- esa orden de parte de Naruto detuvo toda acción en la sala- Sasuke ¡maldita sea! ¡no me ha hecho nada! Todo esto lo hago por mi propia voluntad, no puedo creer que todavía no acepten a Sasuke de nuevo en la aldea el ya pago su condena-

-Pero Naruto...-

-Silencio Sakura, no quiero escuchar mas nada, se que Sasuke no se comporto de la mejor manera en el pasado, pero se esta revindicando de todo y ustedes no ayudan nada-

Kakashi se coloco al lado de Sakura para calmarla el no entendía las acciones de Naruto por lo cual lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo, no era bueno tratar con un Naruto enojado- Sakura ya quédate tranquila escuchaste a Naruto-

-Pero Kakashi-sensei..- la pelirrosa iba a rebatir pero el Shh de su sensei, la mando a callar.

-A lo que estábamos Hokage como le dije no acepto su orden- continuo hablando el rubio cuando todos los ninjas se detuvieron.

-Y como yo te dije Naruto me importa un comino lo que digas, lo aceptas o lo aceptas-

-Naruto esta discusión no pasaría si hubieras aceptado ser Hokage- la voz de Jiraya se hizo presente en la sala con su típica tranquilidad.

Recordándole al rubio algo que era cierto si el hubiera aceptado la petición de la Hokage hace un año sobre ser el nuevo Hokage esto no estuviera pasando pero...

-Tsk tuve mis motivos para no aceptar- si hubiera aceptado estaría siempre encerrado y no serviría de nada todo lo que en secreto estaba asiendo, ya que rápidamente se enterarían y eso solo lo tenia que saber el, era su felicidad no le importaba ser egoísta solo por una vez, ya basta del Naruto sin felicidad había traído de vuelta a Sasuke cosa que lo hizo feliz sin embargo a los demás no les agradaba pero a el si era egoísta pero no se arrepentía Sasuke era muy importante en su vida, ademas de otro factor que se añadía a su egoísmo y si se tenia que comportar como lo estaba haciendo ahora para seguirlo llevando a cabo lo haría, el también merecía ser feliz aunque a todos los demás no les agradara, eran unos hipócritas solo se preocupaban por su seguridad y su felicidad la cual se las otorgaba Naruto porque sin el todos estarían desde hace un tiempo muertos, sin embargo a lo mejor pensaban que Naruto era robot y por ello no merecía felicidad, por lo que debía ser egoísta para buscarla el mismo, algo de la personalidad de Sasuke se le había contagiado pero no le importaba, Naruto bueno para unos momentos y malo para otros.

-Entonces acepta lo que ordena Tsunade es lo que te toca- hablo Jiraya.

-Ya dije que soy el mas fuerte de Konoha no necesito guardaespaldas, soy mas fuerte que tu viejo pervertido, mira que sólito derrote al que te mato, gracias a mi estas ahorita entre los vivos de nuevo así que limítate a solo ver, que yo se lo que hago- si tenia que echarle encara algunas verdades a sus seres queridos lo haría.

-Naruto- un susurro lastimero salio de los labios de su padrino, Naruto sabia que su comentario le dolería.

-Uzumaki te estas pasando sera mejor que hagas silencio, te he dicho que no y es no- Tsunade estaba enojada con la actitud del rubio ¿Que le pasaba? Los espectadores se encontraban en Shock por las palabras que salían de los labios del rubio.

-Jumm no lo voy aceptar, voy a seguir molestándote tenlo por seguro vieja- después de esas palabras Naruto se fue de la sala de reunión, seguido de Sasuke el cual se encontraba curioso por la actitud del dobe.

Los que seguían en la sala ignorando el comentario que les había dado Naruto solo pensaron. _Uchiha Sasuke es el culpable._

Sasuke encontró a Naruto recostado en el monumento de Hokage.

-¿Qué pasa?- Sasuke no era de comunicarse, el no hablaba con nadie de la aldea solo con Naruto y eran pequeñas frases.

-Pues teme me enoja que me vayan a estar ordenando un viejo sin sentido del humor en las misiones es aburrido a mi manera es emocionante y divertido tebbayo- lo lamento Sasuke pero ni tu puedes saber.

-Tks dobe- esa fue la respuesta de Sasuke que concordaba con Naruto pero el nunca lo diría en voz alta, aunque a el le valía total nadie le ordenaba.

Sasuke tenia eso entre ceja y ceja el era un Uchiha no recibía ordenes de _nadie_ el hacia lo que quería, cuando quería y como quería solo una vez se dejo ordenar y fue por Naruto pero eso es algo que no venia al tema, como conocía al dobe y estaba seguro que si a este le ordenaban algo en una misión no se quejaría y aceptaría total con que no haya ningún herido.

-Lo se teme tu no aceptarías ordenes de nadie, eso no me extraña, pero yo no voy aceptar, la decisión de la Hokage- aunque Sasuke no le hubiera dicho nada a Naruto este sabia lo que quería decir el teme solo con una expresión del mismo, ademas el debía buscar una solución a su problema.

-Dobe- solo con esa palabra Naruto entendió lo que le decía un _Has lo que quieras_ después de eso Sasuke se fue directo a su solitaria casa ya su duda se había aclarado, su tiempo de comunicación había finalizado era tiempo de entrenar, si deseaba hacerse mas fuerte para realizar su venganza.

Naruto se quedo solo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿**Que tienes en mente mocoso?- **la voz de Kurama llamo su atención.

_-Todavía nada, no se me ocurre nada ¡Demonios!- _se quejo el rubio enojado a veces odiaba cuando no se ideaba estrategias en momentos importantes.

**-Ummm ¡tendremos que hacer algo! Sin embargo, mocoso todavía no hay que desesperarse, ya hicimos algo hace tan solo un día, eso nos mantendrá tranquilos por un tiempo- **

**-**_Eso lo se, por algo me tomo mi tiempo pensando, hemos durado meses sin movernos, así que no hay de que preocuparse por los momentos, ademas la llegada de información me tranquiliza-_

**-Muy cierto, la información es lo primordial, si se detiene tendríamos que empezar a preocuparnos y tomar cartas sobre el asunto-**

_-Por supuesto tebbayo si no llega información, no va haber de otra que empezar a cavar tumbas por que no quedaría ninguno con vida, en fin hablamos luego Kurama ya me dio sueño-_

**-Hasta pronto mocoso y obvio que nos encargaremos, todos sufrirían las consecuencias con solo una excepción te conozco muy bien Naruto y se que no le harías daño- **con ese comentario Kurama no dudo en reírse a carcajadas compartía ideas, algo pasaba con esos dos.

* * *

2 meses después...

En el bosque peleando arduamente se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto.

El primero tratando de tranquilizar al segundo el cual de un momento a otro había perdido el control y su aura se había vuelto roja solo deseaba que se derramara sangre.

-¡DOBE! ¡cálmate! ¿Qué te pasa?- hablaba Sasuke intentando con su Sharingan entrar en la mente del blondo esperando así calmarlo sin embargo solo escuchaba susurro relacionados con:

-Se detuvo... La información se detuvo...- el chico estaba descontrolado ah Sasuke que no le importaba ni un bledo que Naruto atacara a Konoha el podría dejarle el pase libre, sin embargo su curiosidad era mas grande por que no todos los días ves al rubio en ese estado.

La mente del rubio era un caos, todo al principio estaba tranquilo se encontraban Sasuke y el como siempre solo asiéndose compañía sin palabras de por medio, pero cuando Kurama le dijo que la información se había detenido, su calma se fue al caño eso solo quería decir una cosa habían atacado y el debía de encargarse de estos seres debía matarlos, pero empezando por Konoha por la Hokage y su bendita orden, pero Sasuke le impedía el paso y Naruto no tenia intenciones de matarlo.

-**Naruto cálmate- **la voz de Kurama lo paralizo como el le pedía eso ¿calmarse?.

_-¿Que diablos dices zorro? Tenemos que...-_fue interrumpido por Kyubi.

**-Te dije que te calmaras, todavía no hay que atacar, algo no me cuadra en esto así que yo me encargare de todo tu solo ¡cálmate!**- decidió hacerle caso al zorro si le ordenaba eso era por algo.

Volvió a su estado normal, esto sorprendió a Sasuke la actitud de Naruto era muy extraña, de calmado a enojado y de enojado a calmado.

-Naruto ¿Qué pasa?- pocas veces se podrían escuchar esas palabras de parte de Sasuke.

-Estoy preocupado- respondió el dobe con la vista perdida en el cielo oscuro.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola...

Aquí de nuevo aparezco, esta vez con una historia de Naruto es la primera que hago, y tengo unas cuantas ideas para ella, desde hace tiempo quería publicarla...

Espero les agrade o si quiera les llame la atención este primer capitulo fue algo extraño, y con muchas interrogantes ya en el próximo se aclaran dudas...

Ennnn fin ¿Merezco Reviews?

Besos y abrazos...


	2. Capitulo 2: Todo es por Sasuke

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Todo es por Sasuke.

.

.

.

-¡DOBE! ¡cálmate! ¿Qué te pasa?- hablaba Sasuke intentando con su Sharingan entrar en la mente del blondo esperando así calmarlo, sin embargo solo escuchaba susurro relacionados con:

-Se detuvo... La información se detuvo...- el chico estaba descontrolado ah Sasuke que no le importaba ni un bledo que Naruto atacara a Konoha el podría dejarle el pase libre, sin embargo su curiosidad era mas grande por que no todos los días ves al rubio en ese estado.

La mente del rubio era un caos, todo al principio estaba tranquilo se encontraban Sasuke y el como siempre solo asiéndose compañía sin palabras de por medio, pero cuando Kurama le dijo que la información se había detenido, su calma se fue al caño eso solo quería decir una cosa habían atacado y el debía de encargarse de estos seres debía matarlos, pero empezando por Konoha por la Hokage y su bendita orden, pero Sasuke le impedía el paso y Naruto no tenia intenciones de matarlo.

-**Naruto cálmate- **la voz de Kurama lo paralizo como el le pedía eso ¿calmarse?.

_-¿Que diablos dices zorro? Tenemos que...-_fue interrumpido por Kyubi.

**-Te dije que te calmaras, todavía no hay que atacar, algo no me cuadra en esto, así que yo me encargare de todo, tu solo ¡cálmate!**- decidió hacerle caso al zorro si le ordenaba eso era por algo.

Volvió a su estado normal, esto sorprendió a Sasuke la actitud de Naruto era muy extraña, de calmado a enojado y de enojado a calmado.

-Naruto ¿Qué pasa?- pocas veces se podrían escuchar esas palabras de parte de Sasuke.

-Estoy preocupado- respondió el dobe con la vista perdida en el cielo oscuro.

* * *

.

.

.

...En otro lugar muy apartado de Konoha (Minutos antes de las acciones de Naruto)...

Se podía escuchar dentro del frondoso bosque a dos chicas discutiendo.

-Vamos hazlo- exigía una de las chicas de cabello negro desesperada, ya llevaban mas de dos horas discutiendo por lo mismo.

-¡Sabes que Naruto te matara si lo hago!- contraatacaba la otra chica pelinaranja que no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Es cierto ya lo vi eso lo hace mas divertido, así que has lo que te digo- no le importaba las consecuencias de sus acciones tenia conciencia que Naruto la mataría y eso según ella lo hacia mas divertido.

-¿Divertido? Ya te he dicho que no, si Naruto no recibe información se alterara y querrá matarlos a todos, y no lo dudes Kurama lo ayudara- era cierto Naruto se desesperaría y no le importaría matar a quien estuviera frente a el entre esos a ella, Kurama lo ayudaría por lo que no quería morir no era tan loca como su compañera.

-También se alteraran, si se enteran del ataque- el sarcasmo iba impregnado en cada palabra y la que lo decía tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro ella ya había _visto _como terminaría esta discusión.

-Tienes razón, pero...- por supuesto que tenia razón ellas dos conocían el carácter del rubio, siempre estaban presentes cuando se enojaba, para mala suerte. Y la chica que tenia frente a ella, podría estar acostumbrada al Naruto enojado, pero ella no, ella si temblaba de miedo.

-Vamos hazlo, cuando lleguemos le explicaremos todo ¿No te parece mejor?- la chica de cabello negro estaba al tanto del temor que su compañera de cabello color naranja le tenia al rubio y ella como gran bromista siempre se burlaba de eso pero esta vez no lo haría, No era momento para sus burlitas debía convencerla.

-¡Si! Pero Naruto te dejo a cargo de la protección, no tienes nada que hacer en Konoha- eso era mas que cierto el rubio le había dejado encargada a la pelinegra una orden ,una muy importante ser la protectora hasta la muerte, pero todo iba a estar bien, ella necesitaba ir a Konoha.

-¡Ya! ¡Si tengo mucho que hacer! ademas acá nada malo pasara ya lo he visto-

-Tu no estas calificada para decir eso, una vez te equivocaste- ataco el punto débil de la pelinegra ese punto critico que la pelinaranja conocía muy bien y aunque sabia que no funcionaria para nada, se arrepentía de haberlo dicho.

-¡CALLATE! No uses esa estrategia para convencerme de quedarnos, sabes que solo me motivara mas, ¡Ahora lo tomo como desafió!- por supuesto que lo tomaba como desafió desde esa vez en la que por error suyo paso lo que paso, estaba motivada al cien por ciento de mejorar sus habilidades superando cualquier reto no le importaba cual.

-Tsk ya lo sabia, pero me niego en rotundo- ya daba por finalizada la discusión ella no lo iba hacer ¡No iba a morir!.

-De acuerdo- esas palabras alertaron a la pelinaranja ya se empezaba a preocupar, ya que la chica con la que discutía era famosa entre ellos por nunca darse por vencida, por algo su jefe la dejaba como protectora de todos.

-¿Estas de acuerdo?¿Qué planeas?-

-Nada...Es solo que Naruto no vendrá por un buen tiempo por ordenes de la Hokage, lastima el lo tendrá que extrañar por mas tiempo, si hubiera ido, ese tiempo hubiera sido menos ademas que podríamos haber ayudado un poco a Sasuke- suspiro- En fin busquemos comida-

-¡Espera!- esa petición de parte de la pelinaranja ocasiono que una sonrisa se apareciera en el rostro de la pelinegra por supuesto que la oculto rápidamente ¡Ya había atrapado a su presa!.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- por supuesto que debía actuar y hacerse la desentendida.

-Ummm de acuerdo- algo pensativa acepto la pelinaranja todavía no estaba segura pero aceptaba.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-¡Si! No lo quiero ver mas triste y deberíamos ayudar a Sasuke aunque sea un poco por lo que sea que le vaya a pasar, dejare de mandarle información a Kurama- y tal como termino la oración hizo lo que dijo, dejo de mandarle información a Kurama y la pelinegra ya veía lo que Naruto haría, pelearía con Sasuke y luego se calmaría. Lastima que no hubo derramamiento de sangre.

-¡Has hecho lo mejor! Vamos a despedirnos, llegaremos a Konoha en una semana-

-¿Me arrepentiré de esto?- se cuestionaba la pelinaranja nerviosa.

-Te aseguro que no, pero mejor nos apuramos por que si no llegamos a tiempo, nuestro jefe matara a unos cuantos- nada mas terminar su oración partieron rápidamente a despedirse de los demás, debían llegar a tiempo o Kakashi sufriría las consecuencias.

* * *

.

.

.

...De vuelta en Konoha...

Una semana después...

Después del altercado entre Sasuke y Naruto este ultimo se la pasaba distanciado y muy pensativo.

Todos los ninjas de Konoha desde la discusión que presenciaron entre Naruto y la Hokage ya pensaban que Sasuke estaba engatusando al rubio, nadie confiaba en el Uchiha, desde que se habia marchado de Konoha hace ya seis años la confianza había desaparecido, ni el año que paso encarcelado y otro año custodiado, tampoco el que Sasuke hubiera acabado con Orochimaru el causante de la muerte del tercer Hokage, no podría ganarse la confianza de los ninjas sobretodo con su actitud, ¡le tenían miedo! si fuera por los habitantes de Konoha Sasuke desde que estuviera muerto, pero no lo estaba gracias a Naruto por lo cual estaban preocupados de que el Uchiha se aprovechara del inocente rubio. Por lo que estaban pensando en estrategias para deshacerse del Uchiha lo mas pronto posible.

Los compañeros de Naruto se habían comunicado entre todos hasta le habían avisado a Gaara y planificaron un encuentro para averiguar la razón de la extraña actitud de parte de Naruto, Jiraya era el mas preocupado y todavía se encontraba dolido por las palabras que le expreso el rubio dos meses atrás.

En Ichiraku se encontraban comiendo Kakashi, Jiraya, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Ten-Ten, Lee, Chougi, Ino,Gai, Sai, Iruka y Yamato. Todos ellos estaban haciéndole compañía al héroe de Konoha Naruto.

Les costo un mundo convencerlo de que comiera con ellos, el rubio se había negado en rotundo pero la insistencia de estos lo obligaron a aceptar, se las descobro llevando consigo a Sasuke a base de mentiras, cosa que no les agrado a nadie de los presentes a unos por miedo y otros por odio hacia el pelinegro, con excepción de Gaara que ni le dio importancia la presencia del Uchiha.

Todos se encontraban en silencio apartados de Sasuke el cual se encontraba con el entrecejo fruncido de brazos cruzados enojado con Naruto porque le hubo mentido y hecho venir para aguantarse a los que el pensaba una bola de inadaptados aunque estuviera enojado se encontraba sentado al lado del dobe,el que se encontraba al igual que Sasuke apartado era Gaara que por culpa del Shukaku no podía acercarse a nadie para no lastimarlas todo por culpa de los Akatsuki, nadie todavía hablaba y el rubio que era el mas escandaloso se encontraba con la vista perdida en su bol de ramen.

_-Oye Kurama todavía nada- _pregunto desesperado Naruto ya era una semana entera sin información, mucho tiempo sin saber nada.

**-Por desgracia nada. Maldita sea mocoso ya me estoy preocupando, todo nos indica que paso algo y malo- **Kyubi había perdido su paciencia ya era hora de dejar que el rubio tomara cartas sobre el asunto.

_-Ya te di mucho tiempo, es mi turno de averiguar las cosas a mi manera-_

_**-**_**Muy bien pri...-**

-Naruto...- hablo Sakura que había decidió acabar con el silencio, sin embargo no recibió ninguna respuesta la chica que no poseía mucha paciencia grito- NARUTO- ocasionando que el susodicho saliera de sus pensamientos abruptamente.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES?- el rubio grito enojado por haber sido sacado de su conversación mental con Kurama el cual al parecer le iba a decir algo importante, de paso que lo obligaban a venir a comer, no lo dejaban en paz, cabe decir que ese grito descoloco a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, pocas veces se encontraban con un Naruto enojado, a Sasuke le recordó lo ocurrido la semana pasada.

-Eh...bue...bueno...este...es que... te...esta...estaba ha...hablan...do...y...no...me res..respondías- Sakura estaba nerviosa le daba miedo ver a Naruto en ese estado, esta ya era la segunda vez en los siete años de amigos que le gritaba y según ella todo era por culpa de Sasuke.

-Tengo asuntos mas importantes en que pensar, para estar perdiendo mi tiempo hablando contigo- secamente le hablo el rubio mientras la taladraba con la mirada, a Sakura se le aguaron los ojos su odio hacia Sasuke iba en aumento ¿Qué le había hecho Sasuke a Naruto para que este le hablara así a ella?.

-Tu piensas dobe- comento Sasuke para lo que todos pensaron una broma a Naruto, pero a lo que el rubio interpreto como ¿_Te preocupa algo?._

_-_Bueno si- susurro el rubio, dando un punto mas a la idea de que Sasuke controlaba al rubio ya que Naruto no le grito al Uchiha pero si a Sakura.

-¿Oye Naruto te preocupa algo?- cuestiono Gaara con su típico rostro serio, el al igual que el Teme conocía mucho al rubio.

-¿Preocuparme algo?... Pues no- respondió sin mirar a nadie intentando volver a la conversación con Kurama.

-¿Por que mientes?- cuestiono esta vez Kakashi dejando aun lado su lectura.

-¿Por qué miento?... Pues porque no les importa, métanse en sus asuntos y déjenme en paz- exclamo furioso el portador del Kyubi que se levanto enojado del banco dispuesto a irse del lugar.

-Espera Naruto no te vayas- hablo Jiraya un tanto desesperado, no quería que el rubio se fuera y de paso enojado.

-¡Me largo de aquí! No puedo perder más el tiempo- hablo el rubio cortante, ya Kakashi y Jiraya se habían levantado de sus puestos para detenerlo como fuera, hasta que este se calmara.

Naruto se percato de eso y se coloco en posición de pelea dispuesto a defenderse, las personas que se encontraban en ichiraku salieron rápidamente del lugar no querían estar presentes en la persecución todos los chicos también se levantaron a excepción de Sasuke y Gaara que observaban todo seriamente.

Kakashi no tenia intenciones de atacar al rubio solo atraparlo y llevárselo del lugar, por lo que con un kunai en mano con la idea de colocárselo en el cuello y amenazarlo, al estilo ninja apareció detrás del rubio, cuando lo iba a sujetar Naruto a una gran velocidad desapareció y reapareció detrás de Kakashi con rasengan en mano dispuesto a impactárselo al cuerpo del peliplateado, Jiraya no tenia tiempo suficiente para detener a su sobrino.

-Kakashi-sensei- exclamo preocupada Sakura que solo observaba ya que al igual que los demás no se podía mover de lo sorprendida que estaba por las acciones de Naruto, Sasuke no se movía por que no le importaba lo que le pasara a Kakashi, solo se escucho el impacto pero extrañamente no contra el peliplateado sino contra una de las mesas del restaurante y haciendo un gran hoyo en el suelo ocasionando mucho humo al igual que tranquilidad entre todos, Naruto no seria capaz de lastimar a su sensei pero al ver la expresión consternada que tenia el rubio les dio a entender que estaban equivocados.

Naruto tenia todas las intenciones de impactar su rasengan contra Kakashi pero extrañamente alguien al que no pudo sentir acercarse, movió su brazo por lo que se desvió su ataque, fastidiado se dispuso a atacar al recién llegado pero al reconocerlo se detuvo de golpe.

-TU- grito con un tono de miedo Naruto este grito asusto a los demás ya que si Naruto le tenia miedo al recién llegado era por algo debían de estar alertas.

-Hola- efusivamente y con una gran sonrisa saludo la salvadora de Kakashi.

-¿QUE MIERDA HACES AQUI?- grito esta vez enojado el rubio, los cambios de emociones de este estaban mareando a los espectadores de un momento temeroso y ahora con un aura negra de enojo a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué crees?- pregunto sarcásticamente la chica que claramente se notaba no era de Konoha tenia el cabello de color negro con destellos naranjas con los ojos de un color verde-azulado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, portaba una extraña vestimenta un chaleco de color rojo con mangas hasta los codos debajo de este una camisa de color negra, unos pantalones verde oscuros que le llegaban hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas y que los ruedos quedaban dentro de las botas que tenia, lo mas extraño de la chica era que en la palma de su mano izquierda comenzaba un tatuaje en forma de remolino y que subía por lo que parecía rodeando su brazo no podían ver mas por culpa del chaleco pero al parecer el tatuaje seguía subiendo pasaba por su cuello y terminaba en su mejilla izquierda con el mismo remolino que en su mano, les recordaba la marca de maldición que antes poseía Sasuke.

-No...no...me...digas...que...que...- nerviosamente intentaba preguntar el rubio lo que pasaba por su cabeza _Están muertos...esta muerto, _la tartamudez del rubio causo que todos los que se encontraban hay se cuestionaran ¿Quien era esa chica?_._

-Tranquilo no paso nada- riéndose a carcajadas respondió la chica a la pregunta inconclusa de su jefe, le era divertido notarlo nervioso, aunque lo había _visto_ era mejor cuando ocurría de _verdad,_ pocas veces podía presenciarlo, ademas de aquella vez en la que por desgracia ella no estaba disfrutando la situación ¿Como podría hacerlo con el dolor que sentía su cuerpo para esos momentos? Dolor ocasionado literalmente por Naruto todo fue culpa de el.

-Deja de reírte y explícame rápidamente ¿QUÉ MIERDA PASO?- termino por gritar el rubio ya con unos destellos rojizos en sus ojos, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica que intentaba parar de reír.

-De... jajaja...de verdad... qui..eres... que.. te ex..plique con e..llos...ellos aquí- como pudo hablo sujetándose el estomago, esas palabras le devolvieron la cordura al rubio, tenia razón habían muchos testigos pero le tomarían mucho tiempo ir a su casa y el estaba desesperado por recibir respuestas.

-Ya_ viste_ lo que quiero- entre dientes hablo el rubio que se cruzo de brazos frente a la chica esta asintió con una sonrisa. Naruto quería que le hablara en clave pues así lo haría pero primero llegaría alguien, los demás estaban atentos a la conversación pero aún así no entendían nada.

Apareció la Hokage, que había sido avisada de las acciones del rubio por unos ninjas que pasaban por ichiraku- NARUTO QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUI- como siempre gritona y enojada se hizo notar.

El rubio en vez de temblar, esconderse detrás de alguien o si quiera huir solo hablo suavemente en modo de advertencia ya su paciencia estaba llegando a su limite- Silencio vieja, tu- dirijiendose a su subordinada-Habla-

- ¿Se ve bien la televisión aquí? Porque por desgracia con la lluvia no he podido ver mi programa favorito, tengo siempre que mover la antena para que llegue señal, aunque... ¿Podría ponerle un techo? Que increíble soy como no se me ocurrió antes- estupideces según los espectadores hablaba la chica, en cambio Naruto escuchaba con atención aunque se notaba que cada vez se ponía mas furioso, para lo que todos pensaban que la desconocida si no le decía lo sucedido al rubio se le estaría cavando su tumba pronto.

-¿No habías colocado un techo antes?- secamente pregunto el rubio.

-Bueno si pero se me olvido sujetarlo y salio volando con el viento-

-Kei ¿Ese techo que salio volando causo daños?- pregunto el rubio enojado, pero dándoles a conocer a todos el nombre de la chica, que al parecer se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-¡Por suerte no! A la que casi le cae encima fue a mi pero pude esquivarlo fácilmente, me dio flojera ponerlo de nuevo, pero fue divertido no avisarle a nadie y dejarlo hay tirado-

-¿Divertido? Así que el no avisarle a nadie, que por tu culpa se quedaron sin señal de televisión _te fue_ divertido-

-¡Si! Me sigue pareciendo divertido-

**-Mátalas-** Kei fue tomada del cuello por Naruto al que las pupilas de sus ojos ya no eran azules sino rojas producto del Kyubi que había tomado control de su cuerpo de lo enojado que estaba, el rubio estaba preparando un rasengan.

-¿_Viste_ que las iba a matar?- susurro el rubio en el oído a la chica la cual se encontraba sonriendo de lo mas tranquila.

-En realidad si- una voz fugaz se escucho _**Estamos muertas**_**.**

-¡Y se atrevieron a venir de todas maneras! Dime, tan desesperadas están _¿De querer morir?_- el que hablaba no era Naruto sino Kurama que estaba que explotaba de enojo porque ellas habían dejado de mandar información solo para divertirse era mas que seguro que muertas estaban.

-Me haces reír ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo vine por una razón que se te interesara sino me hubiera quedado acatando tu orden- el gruñido por parte de Naruto fue una clara exigencia de que hablara rápido- _EL- _como si le quemara Naruto la soltó ya entendía todo o al menos eso creía...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota de la autora:**

Bien este es el segundo capi Yeah (algo, no muy atrasado sorry por eso)... Hay muchas interrogantes ¿Quienes son las dos extrañas chicas? ¿Por que a Naruto lo llaman jefe? ¿Qué le pasara a Sasuke? ¿Como Naruto pudo traer de vuelta a Sasuke a la aldea y como convenció a los habitantes para que lo dejaran con vida? ¿Por qué Gaara todavía tiene a Shukaku? ¿Akatsuki por que no aparecen? ¿Por qué Naruto y Kurama son amigos? ¿Quien es _el_? ¿La orden hecha por Naruto es proteger a quien? ¿Por qué Naruto se comporta así?... wooooooooo son muchas muchas preguntas que de seguro ustedes tienen y les digo que todavía faltan mas...

El no, unos nuevos personaje volverá a todos en Konoha muy OOC. En el proximo capitulo empieza en si la historia.

De acuerdo a las parejas con Naruto van haber unos cuantos triángulos amorosos, ¿con quienes? eso se vera mas adelante, la relación entre Sasuke y el dobe va hacer muy estrecha, Gaara también va a dar protagonismo va a tener muchos problemas a causa del Subaku todo por culpa de los Akatsuki, bueno todos van a tener protagonismo y Sasuke también va a tener muchos problemas en konoha por la extraña actitud del rubio.

En fin creo que eso es todo, me despido no sin antes darle fecha para el próximo capitulo que seria para el ummm estamos a 11 ummm para el 18 de abril, si mejor me decidí por ponerles fecha a todas las actualizaciones de mis historias me parece que así me sera mas sencillo escribir, (lo tomo tipo secundaria todos cuando manda una tarea con fecha lo dejan hasta el ultimo momento o en mi caso yo soy así si no me dicen fecha capaz y ni siquiera lo haga, por lo que me siento comprometida cuando la _trágica_ fecha es dicha, por lo que para el 18 de abril verán actualizada esta historia)...

Antes de irme gracias por sus reviews ah

**sophi vallejo: **_gracias por tu review y si todavía es que faltan, interrogantes el misterio por supuesto va a estar presente, me alegra que te emocione_

**Princezz Inuyoukai:** _espero que las dudas se aclaren mas adelantes, JA si a mi también me encanta cuando Naruto se pone rebelde *_*. _

**HarukiUchiMakii: **_si que estarán tramando porque Kurama junto con Naruto son un peligro para la sociedad, se vera mas adelante_

**Gothic-hinata:** _Sii Sasuke bromista no se ve todos los días, pero parejas juju eso va hacer algo muy interesante en la historia triángulos amorosos por todas las esquinas pero mas adelante se vera..._

Ahora si esto se alargo mucho me despido por ultimo ¿Merezco Reviews?


	3. Capitulo 3: Algunas preguntas

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 3: Algunas preguntas, con respuestas inconclusas.

.

.

.

**-Mátalas-** Kei fue tomada del cuello por Naruto al que las pupilas de sus ojos ya no eran azules sino rojas producto del Kyubi que había tomado control de su cuerpo de lo enojado que estaba, el rubio estaba preparando un rasengan.

-¿_Viste_ que las iba a matar?- susurro el rubio en el oído a la chica la cual se encontraba sonriendo de lo mas tranquila.

-En realidad si- una voz fugaz se escucho _**Estamos muertas**_**.**

-¡Y se atrevieron a venir de todas maneras! Dime, tan desesperadas están _¿De querer morir?_- el que hablaba no era Naruto sino Kurama que estaba que explotaba de enojo porque ellas habían dejado de mandar información solo para divertirse era mas que seguro que muertas estaban.

-Me haces reír ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo vine por una razón que se te interesara sino me hubiera quedado acatando tu orden- el gruñido por parte de Naruto fue una clara exigencia de que hablara rápido- _EL- _como si le quemara Naruto la soltó ya entendía todo o al menos eso creía...

* * *

.

.

.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el, en todo este asunto?- no pudo evitar preguntar Naruto con voz algo nerviosa, pero sin apartar la mirada fija que le dedicaba a Kei, quería intimidarla para que ha ella no se le ocurriera mentirle.

-Bueno tiene mucho que ver, pero me parece que tenemos mucho publico- la recién llegada nada mas terminar de hablar dirigió su mirada alrededor, mas para cortar la mirada de su jefe que otra cosa, no quería demostrarlo pero estaba algo nerviosa.

Naruto mascullo por lo bajo, estaban llamando mucho la atención, los demás no dudaran en hacerle preguntas y eso lo perjudicara, debía mentirles en todo.

Tsunade se hizo notar como Hokage debía dar la cara a su pueblo, y la tal Kei se notaba no pertenecía a la hoja- ¿Como hiciste para entrar a la aldea, sin que lo notara la seguridad?-

-Bueno yo...- Kei se interrumpió a si misma, Naruto sabia que lo que Kei respondiera seria una de las tantas cosas que deberían mantener ocultas, por lo que decidió responder el.

-Ella entro fácilmente a la aldea porque yo le di las claves- el rostro de la Hokage se desfiguro con la expresión de enojo que coloco, ¿como Naruto podía ser tan imprudente?

-Sabes lo que pasaría si otras aldeas o acaso los Akatsuki se enteraran que esta chica tiene conocimiento de prácticamente la seguridad de Konoha, ¿Acaso pensaste en eso?- el rubio solo asintió con una mirada que reflejaba algo como "acaso crees que soy estúpido" por supuesto el no le habia dicho nada a Kei sobre como entrar a la aldea, ella sólita lo habia hecho- Entonces si tienes conocimiento de ello, porque se lo dijiste ¿porque? ¿Acaso confías tanto en ella? O una pregunta mejor ¿Quien es ella para que le hayas contado sobre ello?-

Los chicos que se encontraban observando todo desde el principio, estaban muy interesados en la respuesta de Naruto, ya que se puede decir que Naruto es el único de ellos que conoce las claves de entrar a la aldea sin ser detectado, ya que al ser el que tomara las riendas de la aldea en un futuro es lógico que tenga estos conocimientos, Jiraya era uno de los pocos al igual que los ambus de elite al tener estos conocimientos.

Naruto dudo un poco al hablar y Kei mostro por primera vez desde que se presento frente a ellos una expresión distinta de tranquilidad y burla, a una de total confusión con algo de enojo, lo que pudieron notar todos -Bueno... Ella es ummm ¡MI novia!-

-¿Qué?- como un susurro salió esa palabra de la boca de todos los presentes, lo dicho por Naruto los había tomado desprevenidos, tan desprevenidos que ha unos cuantos se les escapo una expresión de desilusión y a otros de confusión.

-Lo que escucharon todos, ella es mi novia- nadie decía nada, Naruto tomo esto como el momento del escape- Bien si eso es todo, Me largo- sin esperar palabras de nadie, tomo del brazo a Kei y desaparecieron dejando una bola de humo.

* * *

.

.

.

-¿Qué mierda fue esa que dijiste? ¿Yo tu novia?, Arg solo pensarlo me produce arcadas- Kei no era de las personas que se enojaban fácilmente, paciencia era lo que se había ganado con los años, pero todo lo que tenia que ver con su _Jefe_ y mas algo que este dentro del ámbito "relación" con el la sacaban de sus casillas, le gustaba sacar de sus casillas al rubiecito y eso lo hacia porque no era de su agrado.

-¿Tu crees que esa bazofia que salió de mi boca me tiene feliz? Para nada, es lo mas horrible que he tenido que decir en mi vida- Naruto también se lamentaba lo que había dicho, se le pudo haber ocurrido algo mejor, no, pero su estúpido cerebro dejo de funcionar y el tonto de Kurama había desaparecido, de seguro y estaba en estos momentos como buen tonto "disculpándose".

-¿Por que demonios has dicho eso entonces?-

-¿Tu que crees?, Apareces como la salvadora de Kakashi, con esa ropa y de paso sin ni siquiera esconder las marcas en tu brazo y mejilla, obvio que descubrieron que no eras de aquí, al menos agradezco que te hayas tapado el estomago. Pero se que todo esto lo hiciste a propósito, ¡la Hokage no es estúpida!, la pregunta que te hizo tenia dobles intenciones, ¿Como podrías explicar el haber entrado a la aldea sin ser detectada? de seguro ibas a decir la verdad para divertirte un rato ¿Oh acaso me equivoco?-

-Por supuesto que te equivocas _jefecito,_ acaso crees que haría algo tan estúpido que pudiera arriesgar la vida de Ryu el es muy importante tanto para ti como para mi, conjuntamente con los demás, mi compromiso es protegerlos, tal vez si tengo la gran fama de molestarte, pero cuando se trata de la vida de _e__llos _me pongo juiciosa. No te niego que no tenia la menor idea de que decir, por algo puse mis ojos a máxima potencia buscando la mejor respuesta que no nos produjera tantos inconvenientes, pero te desesperaste y dijiste lo mas estúpido que se te pudo ocurrir, ahora solo lo que _veo_ son problemas para los dos, como diablos vamos a ser "novios" ante la aldea, cuando ni siquiera nos toleramos y de paso me gane mas enemigos de los que antes tenia-

Naruto quedo viendo seriamente a Kei, tal vez si la rego con la estupidez que dijo, nada mas recordarlo le provocaban escalofríos, eso de ser "novios" ante la aldea era algo que ni el se había imaginado, por dios no podía estar ni 5 minutos con Kei porque se empezaban a reñir, tal vez cuando estaba Ryu intentaban moderarse, pero al el no estar no evitaban el impropiarse, sabia que iban a tener incontables problemas, y de paso tenia que mostrarse de acuerdo en que Kei daría su vida por_ ellos_, tal vez por él no, pero si por Ryu y por los demás, se había equivocado al acusarla de irresponsable por así decirlo pero no lo iba a admitir, no señor primero muerto a disculparse con ella, de lo que si estaba interesado era lo que había dicho al final Kei ella se había ganado mas enemigos ¿Por qué? Nahh para lo que le desinteresaba que a ella le pasara algo que se las arreglara sola.

-De acuerdo, si _viste _que íbamos a tener tantos problemas, pon tus ojitos a máxima potencia y busca una solución a todo esto-

-Jumm orden tardía, ya empecé a buscar soluciones, el largarme no esta disponible nos, bueno _te_ traería mas problema aunque eso me importa un pepino sin embargo si me quedo _veo_ que voy a conseguir algo bueno de todo esto- Kei había colocado una sonrisa divertida mientras se sentaba en la grama del bosque a donde la había traído el rubio.

-¿Que hay de bueno en todo esto?- Naruto tenia curiosidad.

-Voy a poder mejorar mi poder, lo cual me ayudaría mas en protegerlos, porque podre ver mas futuros alternos- además que la ayudaría a _destruir_ a esas personas, poco a poco cumpliría sus objetivos.

-¿Aumentar mas futuros?, eso es bueno es muy bueno, se puede saber como lo lograras-que Kei mejorara sus habilidades era muy bueno y el no era tonto sabia lo que pasaba por la mente de Kei porque estaba tan contenta, tal vez no se llevaran bien, pero el sabia todo de Kei y no era algo que el hubiera querido, pero era su deber enterarse de todo el pasado de sus subordidanos para que ellos pudieran ganarse su confianza, a Naruto su subordinada le recordaba a Sasuke en cierta manera, ya que su amigo y Kei puede que hayan gozado una infancia algo parecida, aunque lo que le paso a Kei fue todo culpa de ella un error de ella.

-No te puedo decir-

-¿Es porque no puedes? ¿O porque no quieres?-

-Un poco de las dos cosas- ella le iba a sacar partido a todo esto, se iba a divertir a costillas de Naruto, y tal vez ilusionar a dos chicas, también que se la iba a pasar en grande sacando de las casillas a Sasuke, lo había visto todo, aguántense todos en Konoha que había llegado Kei.

Un mal presentimiento tenía Naruto, ¿Donde estaba Kurama cuando se necesitaba?

* * *

.

.

.

Todavía en Ichiraku...

-Sasuke ¿En donde esta Naruto?- Tsunade que había salido de su estado de Shock rápidamente pregunto, necesitaba que Naruto le aclarara las cosas pero no sabia en donde se había metido el rubio y que mejor que el azabache para que le comunicara.

-Que dia...- Sasuke se contuvo responderle mal a su superior, su humor habia empeorado despues de escuchar lo dicho por el Dobe, sabia que no era del agrado ni siquiera de la Hokage por lo que no podía faltarle el respeto a la vieja de pacotilla otra vez no quería estar cumpliendo misiones de rango C como le había sucedido hace 2 meses- No tengo conocimientos del paradero del futuro Hokage- si Sasuke había dicho esas palabras respetuosas, pero no con el tono de voz adecuado, el era un Uchiha y no se iba a rebajar a tanto.

Tsunade observo al azabache con el entrecejo fruncido, ese tono altanero del Uchiha le incitaban ganas de tomarlo por el cuello y asfixiarlo con sus manos, como le gustaría a ella mandar al demonio al jovencito pero como Hokage no debía mostrar esa faceta de ella, cuando iba a decir algo un grito la detuvo.

-NO TE ME ACERQUES- el Kasekage de Suna, era el propietario de ese grito que tenia una mezcla de orden y susto, todos los presentes habían dirigido sus miradas al pelirrojo el cual se encontraba prácticamente intentando fusionarse con un rincón del restaurante, mientras señalaba a Akamaru el perro de Kiba, que se acercaba poco a poco a Gaara ya que sus sentidos de olfato habían detectado un olor exquisito del bolsillo de este- ¿QUIEN ES EL DUEÑO DE ESE PERRO? ¡Deténganlo! si no quieren que le pase algo malo-

Kiba no era tonto rápidamente le ordeno a Akamaru que se acercara a el, había escuchado que algo malo, muy malo sucedía al que se acercara mucho o siquiera tocara a Gaara, no quería estar en presencia de ese hecho y de paso no quería que le pasara a Akamaru.

Gaara al observar que el perro se alejaba, se aparto del rincón en donde estaba y se fue a sentar a una silla apartada de todos, con todo o se puede decir poco orgullo que le quedaba.

-Tsunade me parece que deberíamos buscar a Naruto- Jiraya era el que había dicho estas palabras, estaba preocupado, muy preocupado por lo que le pasaba a Naruto el que su sobrino haya intentado herir a Kakashi era preocupante, además de que la desconocida le daba mucha curiosidad ¿que eran esas marcas que tenia en su cuerpo?, le recordaban algo pero por mas que intentaba no se acordaba, mas que Naruto haya dicho que la tal Kei era su novia era extraño y su desconfianza hacia el Uchiha, Jiraya no sabia porque iban en aumento.

-¡Ya lo se! ARG bien Neji, Shino, Kiba, Kakashi y Hinata busquen a Naruto lo mas rápido posible y lo traen junto con la chica a la torre Hokage, los demás se vienen conmigo- nada mas terminar de hablar Tsunade salió del restaurante, los nombrados comenzaron con la búsqueda y los demás siguieron a la Hokage.

* * *

.

.

.

De vuelta con Naruto...

-La Hokage ya dio orden a tu búsqueda- informo Kei mientras aburrida miraba el cielo, ¿Donde estaba su compañera cuando se le necesitaba? sabia que no aparecía por miedo a Naruto.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos?-

-Unos 10 minutos y contando, al parecer no buscaste un escondite tan eficaz-

-Pss tan poco es que me haya esforzado a ello, bien 10 minutos son suficientes para que me aclares mis dudas- por supuesto Naruto necesitaba que Kei le explicara todo, el "OH OH" que surgió de los labios de la chica lo hicieron sospechar- Primero ¿Que hacen aquí? Me comentaste que tenía que ver con Ryu-

-Este... bueno si, algo por el estilo, _vi_ lo que ordeno la Hokage hace dos meses, además _vi_ que te iba a tomar mucho tiempo el aparecerte por casa, por lo que Ryu no iba a estar de buen humor que digamos, te recuerdo que Ryu de mal humor es insoportable, por lo que al yo venir aquí iba a disminuir ese tiempo, pero este otro futuro no estaba en mis planes lo que es algo bueno y algo malo... ah y también vine para ayudar un poco a Sasuke ya que te aviso se le vienen muchos problemas-

-Entiendo... algo... Pero ¿porque demonios no me avisaste nada?, _viste _como estaba, casi mato a todos en la aldea sino hubiera sido por Kurama que me detuvo, además que hace unos momentos también por poco asesino a Kakashi-

-Jeje si _vi_ eso, peleaste con Sasuke pero no paso a mayores y también lo de Kakashi pero felicítame llegue a tiempo- Kei estaba algo nerviosa de Naruto por lo que evadió aduras penas la pregunta, se iba a llevar un buen regaño de su jefe, ya entendía porque su compañera había desaparecido.

-NO has respondido mi pregunta- Naruto sabia la respuesta, pero se estaba controlando, no podía matarla, no solo porque era muy valiosa para la seguridad de _ellos_ sino también porque no quería ganarse el odio de su... de Ryu sabia lo importante que era Kei para Ryu y aunque eso lo enojaba, de cierta forma lo entendía.

-Acabo de _ver_ que no me vas hacer nada, por lo que no se te informo nada por diversión, quería ver tu rostro para cuando llegáramos aquí- aunque sabia que Naruto no le iba hacer nada, además que Kurama no se encontraba con Naruto, Kei seguia nerviosa y todo lo que dijo lo hizo mientras observaba el cielo, sentía como el aura de Naruto mandaba señales de peligro pero ella aparentemente se encontraba inmutable.

-Lo sabia- entre dientes hablo Naruto ella por poco provoca que él se volviera un asesino es serie-No sabes las ganas que tengo de clavarte un Kunai en el corazón, pero ARG... en fin ¿ellos están seguros?-

-Por supuesto que están seguros, crees que nos íbamos a venir para Konoha sin colocarlos en un buen escondite, eres tarado o que-

-¿Como es eso que Sasuke va a tener problemas?- cuestiono el rubio, ignorando las palabras antes dichas por Kei, solo le había prestado atención a lo que le interesaba.

-Din din, Se acabo el tiempo- nada mas comentar eso Kei se levanto de la grama y se coloco al lado del rubio, por cuestiones de actuación con todo el desagrado del mundo, coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de su jefe y intento, de verdad que intento mostrarse feliz.

Naruto no entendió al primer momento lo que quiso decir Kei, por lo que lo sorprendió las acciones de la chica como ella osaba tocarle con su sucia mano el hombro, iba a apartar la mano de Kei de un manotazo, pero al sentir la presencia de chacras a su alrededor capto todo enseguida y imito a la chica, debían seguir un papel por lo que coloco su brazo en la cintura de esta.

-Al fin los encontramos, andando que la Hokage los solicita- Neji fue el que hablo mientras miraba a Naruto y Kei seriamente, al lado de este se encontraban Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Kakashi y Hinata esta ultima algo extrañada por la sonrisa de entre burla y desagrado que le dirigía como pensaba ella la novia de Naruto, el rubio estaba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro solo apretando fuertemente sus labios en un intento de sonrisa.

* * *

.

.

.

En la torre Hokage...

Todos estaban en silencio juntos esperando la llegada de los chicos con Naruto y la desconocida, los únicos que se encontraban apartados eran Sasuke y Gaara que ya se querían marchar, el primero porque era tiempo de entrenar pensando que con unos buenos golpes a un arbol podria desprenderse del enojo que por extraña razon tenia y el segundo por incomodidad.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la oficina alertaron a todos, que lograron reconocer el chacra de Naruto y la desconocida además de sus otros compañeros detrás de la puerta- Un adelante- de parte de la Hokage permitió la entrada de los que se encontraban afuera.

Naruto y Kei se encontraban intentando controlar sus expresiones ya que si mostraban una muestra de desagrado causarían que todos sospecharan, por lo que frente a la Hokage y Jiraya se mostraban serios tomados de la mano.

-Naruto quiero que me expliques todo- directa cuestiono Tsunade colocando en un aprieto al rubio, que para desgracia no se le ocurría nada, estaba maldiciendo mentalmente a Kurama que todavía no aparecía.

-¿Que es lo que quiere decir con todo?- era mejor ir ganando tiempo, esperaba que a Kei se le ocurriera algo, de momento debía mostrarse seguro frente a todos.

-AH ¿Quieres que te haga preguntas especificas?- Tsunade al no obtener respuesta por parte del rubio, lo tomo como un si- Bien ¿Quien es ella?- cuestiono mientras señalaba con uno de sus dedos a la chica que se encontraba al lado del rubio.

Naruto se tomo algo de tiempo en hablar, cavilando en posibles respuestas, al sentir un apretón en su mano por parte de Kei lo tomo como una señal o estrategia para salir lisos de este cuestionamiento- Ella es Kei- simplemente expresó, pudo percibir algo de frustración en los espectadores, ante sus pocas palabras, lo cual era algo bueno mientras poco supieran mejor.

-OK es Kei ¿No tiene apellido?- oh oh una pregunta peligrosa, muy peligrosa, pensó el rubio si decía el apellido de Kei sabía que estarían bajo el ojo de todos, el apellido de la chica era bastante conocido, todo se vendría al caño era mejor inventar.

-Si tiene- que apellido podría decir ummm no se le ocurría nada.

-Y bien ¿Cual es?-

-Ahh Namikase-Naruto se insultaba mentalmente, por el gran apellido que dijo, por supuesto no le extraño la mirada de Tsunade y Jiraya.

-¿Que dijiste? ¿Namikase?- la pregunta no lo sorprendió, por dios como se le ocurría decir que Kei tenia el apellido del cuarto Hokage, de su padre, era una mentira tan mala pero tan mala que se encontraba cuestionandose como habia sobrevivido estos tres años sin llamar la atención, algo que Kei tambien se cuestionaba.

-Si eso fue lo que dije- Si Naruto ya lo había dicho no había necesidad de negarlo, la había regado pero que se podía hacer.

-Así que Kei Namikase...- Tsunade dirigió su mirada a Kei, la cual se encontraba sonriendo- Explícame Kei ¿Que son esas marcas que tienes en tu brazo y mejilla?-

Naruto lo sabía, nadie podía ignorar las marcas que poseía Kei, por eso mentalmente la insultaba como carrizo no pudo esconderlas, esperaba que a la chica se le ocurriera algo inteligente pero lo dudaba.

-¿Las marcas? ¿Pues no es obvio?- hablo Kei mientras le dirigía una mirada a Tsunade que decía algo como "Acaso eres tonta".

-SI es tan obvio, lamento decir que no tengo ni idea de que tratan, por algo te pregunto-

-Bueno estas marcas son...- la chica dejo de hablar y mostro una expresión de confusión, en realidad ni ella sabia que significaban- Para serles sincera, no lo se, son marcas que tengo desde que... bueno desde hace años-

Jumm curiosidad era lo que tenían todos, ¿Que significaban esas marcas?- Desde hace años las tienes, interesante, ¿Entonces no sabes como aparecieron?- Jiraya fue el que pregunto.

Kei sabia ¡Cuando aparecieron! fue ese funesto día, ¿Como aparecieron? no tenia idea, ella se había desmayado y cuando despertó las poseía- No-

-Bien- Tsunade intento conseguir pistas de otra forma- ¿Como es eso de que ella es tu novia Naruto?-

-Es mi vida privada por lo que no quiero responder- en realidad no tenia idea que decir ni si quiera se imaginaba como novio de Kei, por lo que era mejor actuar.

-Ummm No nos vas a decir nada-

-No- sencillamente fue lo que dijo, Naruto intentaba invocar a Kurama, ¿Que tanto hacia ese bendito demonio?.

-¿Donde se conocieron?- un inmutable silencio se escucho en la oficina, Tsunade supo lo que eso significaba no iba a obtener respuestas por parte del rubio- De acuerdo no nos digan mas se pueden marchar- de todas maneras ya habían obtenido información necesaria, ahora Jiraya y ella necesitaban analizar todo lo dicho por estos dos.

* * *

De camino a la casa de Naruto….

.

.

.

Naruto y Kei desde rato que se habían soltado las manos nada mas salir de la oficina de la Hokage, ahora se encontraban dirigiéndose a la casa del rubio, por alguna extraña razón bueno no era extraña la razón por la que los seguían prácticamente Kei los había invitado estaban Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Akamaru, Ten-Ten, Lee, Neji y Shikamaru

¿Para que Kei necesitaba la presencia de sus amigos? se cuestionaba Naruto presentía que nada bueno saldría de esto… Nuevamente se preguntaba ¿Donde diablos estaba Kurama?

Kei estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, por todo lo que _veía _suceder o mejor señalar ella iba a provocar, no se crean que ella paso por alto el rostro que colocaron tres personas en el Ichiraku sacaría partido primero de las dos chicas que según recordaba se llamaban Hinata y Sakura, esas dos la ayudarían mucha a mejorar su poder, además que provocaría el enojo de cierto Uchiha y también la incomodidad de su _jefecito__. _Se divertiría mucho jugando con ellos.

También probaría intentar ayudar a Gaara aunque este se note reticente, al parecer el orgullo de un hombre era muy grande, pero no se negaría a su ayuda el la necesitaba. Con otras parejitas por hay ella metería su mano "amiga".

Debía de empezar ya, hasta que apareciera su compañera y la intentara detener.

Tal vez debería prestarle un poco de atención a lo que _veía _se estaba discutiendo en la torre Hokage, pero como ella había dicho problemas eran los que le venían al Uchiha.

Mientras Kei se perdía en sus pensamientos al igual que los demás, había uno en particular que aunque se encontrara algo apartado de todos pero cerca de Naruto, no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Por qué demonios le molestaba tanto que Naruto tuviera novia? Tal vez era el hecho de que el rubio no le hubiera contado nada. ¡Si eso era!¡Por eso estaba molesto! o acaso eso era de lo que el intentaba convencerse.

* * *

.

.

.

En la torre Hokage…

-Estas seguro de eso- cuestiono una Tsunade algo dudosa, Sasuke Uchiha no era de su agrado, y pensaba que este podría traicionar a la villa de nuevo, pero tampoco se imagina que se le pudiera al jovencito ocurrir algo tan vil.

-No puedo decirlo con total seguridad, se necesitarían pruebas- hablaba Jiraya seriamente lo que se discutía no era algo sencillo pero lamentablemente para cierto Uchiha las dudas recaían sobre el.

-Me imagino que te harás cargo de la búsqueda de esas pruebas, si es que acaso existen-

-Imaginas bien, desde este preciso momento estaré vigilando todas las acciones que realice, tanto Naruto como Sasuke, al igual que la recién llegada- nada mas decir esto Jiraya se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentado anteriormente y salió de la oficina dando como finalizada la discusión.

Dejando pensativa a Tsunade ¿De verdad seria capaz Sasuke Uchiha de hacer todo eso?

Jiraya era considerado entre tantas cosas como un sabio y lo que había dicho tenia lógica en cierto sentido, ¿Que Sasuke Uchiha este controlando tanto a Naruto como a Kei Namikase? tal vez en principio al pensar que controla a Naruto no es discutible, es lo mas seguro ya que Naruto no es una persona que se caracterice de mala actitud y de paso el rubio seria capaz de todo para mantener feliz al Uchiha, en segundo que controle a Kei Namikase hay si que se tiene que pensar dos veces y dudar, pero las marcas que posee la chica a Jiraya le recuerdan las marcas de maldición de Orochimaru, por lo que Sasuke al ser el ex alumno de la serpiente pudo haber obtenido las enseñanzas necesarias para poder realizarla.

Solo necesitaba pruebas, Jiraya no se permitía pensar que todo era obra de Naruto su sobrino seria incapaz de actuar así por voluntad propia, jamás diría palabras hirientes y ni siquiera trataría de matar a sus sensei. Esto es obra de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ahora sus preguntas eran ¿Qué busca conseguir Sasuke con todo estos? ¿Matar a Itachi? ¿Controlar al Kyubi? ¿Destruir Konoha? De paso para que necesitaba a la chica, ¿Que secretos guarda Kei Namikase?

Jiraya lo juro desenmascaria todo, lo juraba como shinobi, buscaría las pruebas necesarias para encarcelar de nuevo a Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Ta DAN!

Nuevo capitulo como se los prometí…. Algo mínimamente mas largo que los anteriores…

Las preguntas anteriores siguen en pie…. Pero que no se niegue que se ha dicho aunque sea algo… Por ejemplo se sabe que _El _ahora tiene nombre Ryu… deje unos cuantos detalles en el capitulo que van hacer primordiales para los siguientes…. ¿De que trata exactamente el poder de Kei? ¿Por qué el apellido de Kei, Naruto no lo quiere decir? ¿Cual es el pasado de Kei? ¿Quién es Ryu? ¿Dónde carrizo se encuentra Kurama? ¿Qué pasara en la casa de Naruto? ¿Qué travesuras planea hacer Kei? ¿En si Kei es buena o mala? ¿Hasta cuando durara la mentira del "noviazgo" entre Kei y Naruto? ¿Sasuke en verdad esta enojado porque Naruto no le dijo que tenía "Novia" o es otra cosa? ¿Jiraya de verdad tendra razón? Estas y mas preguntas están siendo formuladas algunas se responderán en el próximo capitulo.

El próximo capitulo será para el 25 de abril….

No me despido sin antes agradecer sus reviews ah:

**sophi vallejo****: **_los triángulos en si, serán tipo controlados por una personita que se va a divertir mucho, por las cosas que le sucederán… Jeje culpa mía las dudas van en aumento pero Tranki poco a poco se va a ir aclarando todo… _

**Princezz Inuyoukai****: **_Sus deseos son órdenes__…. lista la conti…_

**Alvaraiz**_: jajajajaja el humor te aseguro estará en esta historia…. Empezando desde el próximo capitulo cuando Kei comience a fastidiarle la vida a la gente…. Eso si no se niega que el suspenso va a estar por los alrededores…._

**chizuruchan1999****: **_hahahaha no hay nada de que disculparse…. Me alegra mucho que pienses que mi historia es genial, subes mis ánimos de seguir escribiendo… Lo demás solo digo tiempo al tiempo…__ beso recibido…Un gran beso Muak de mi parte como __agradecimiento… _

**true-chan324****: **_JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJa compartimos opiniones…. HA mi también me encanta la actitud del Dobe en la historia... aunque te aseguro va a estar en Faceta bipolar por algo el muestra esta actitud… todos piensas que es causado por el pobre de Sasuke T_T… wooo wooo me encanta que te encante la historia y también me encanta que pienses que la historia va a tener mucho éxito… como dije es mi primer fic de Naruto… espero no __defraudarla(o)s__… como comente por hay los triángulos amorosos van hacer controlados por cierto subordinado que ha Naruto no le cae muy bien… jajajaja ya Sasuke se esta cuestionando ciertas cosas…_

Ennnnn finnn me despido….

Sugerencias, reclamos…. Este capitulo Merece reviews…?


	4. Capitulo 4: Jugarreta

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 4: La Jugarreta.

.

.

.

* * *

Jiraya era considerado entre tantas cosas como un sabio y lo que había dicho tenia lógica en cierto sentido, ¿Que Sasuke Uchiha este controlando tanto a Naruto como a Kei Namikase? tal vez en principio al pensar que controla a Naruto no es discutible, es lo mas seguro ya que Naruto no es una persona que se caracterice de mala actitud y de paso el rubio seria capaz de todo para mantener feliz al Uchiha, en segundo que controle a Kei Namikase hay si que se tiene que pensar dos veces y dudar, pero las marcas que posee la chica a Jiraya le recuerdan las marcas de maldición de Orochimaru, por lo que Sasuke al ser el ex alumno de la serpiente pudo haber obtenido las enseñanzas necesarias para poder realizarla.

Solo necesitaba pruebas, Jiraya no se permitía pensar que todo era obra de Naruto su sobrino seria incapaz de actuar así por voluntad propia, jamás diría palabras hirientes y ni siquiera trataría de matar a sus sensei. Esto es obra de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ahora sus preguntas eran ¿Qué busca conseguir Sasuke con todo estos? ¿Matar a Itachi? ¿Controlar al Kyubi? ¿Destruir Konoha? De paso para que necesitaba a la chica, ¿Que secretos guarda Kei Namikase?

Jiraya lo juro desenmascararía todo, lo juraba como shinobi, buscaría las pruebas necesarias para encarcelar de nuevo a Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

.

.

.

En casa de Naruto...

Naruto abrió la puerta de su casa y fue impactado contra esta por culpa de Kei que paso como un rayo hacia dentro de la casa, los chicos que escucharon el golpe de la cabeza de Naruto contra la puerta, aguantaron la respiración, pensaban que el rubio le iba a recriminar a Kei ya que el humor de este estaba extraño.

Sasuke era el que mas ansiaba el regaño del rubio hacia la chica nueva, sin embargo nada de eso paso.

Naruto con todo el control que ahora poseía en sus emociones, que había logrado después de tanto entrenamiento para poder controlar a Kurama, se aparto de la puerta y aunque tenia unas ganas enormes de gritarle a Kei, se contuvo, debían aparentar el noviazgo, con la sonrisa mas falsa que la de Sai invito a pasar con los dientes apretados a sus compañeros, que lo miraban fijamente, Naruto se pudo dar cuenta que Sasuke estaba enojado, no le dio importancia el Teme siempre estaba enojado.

La casa de Naruto era bastante amplia, se había mudado a dicho lugar por exigencia de la Hokage ya que al ser el futuro Hokage debía buscar una vivienda mas cómoda, y acorde a lo que su posición de sucesor señalaban.

El rubio les indico a sus amigos que tomaran asiento, donde se sintieran mas cómodos, los dejo en la sala y fue en busca de Kei.

Kei estaba cuchicheando todo el lugar, en estos momentos se encontraba en la habitación de Naruto que no faltaba decir se encontraba hecha un reguero, por maldad sin importarle que pisara algún objeto de valor, buscaba en los cajones de ropa de su jefe algo que pudiera luego utilizar para avergonzarlo.

Sin embargo pudo sentir el chacra del rubio cerca, por lo que cerro rápidamente los cajones y se lanzo a la cama de Naruto comenzando a saltar como niña chiquita, su plan ya daba inicio.

.

.

.

* * *

Casa de Naruto: Sala.

Cualquier mente pervertida, o en su caso los chicos adolescentes que se encontraban en la sala, justamente debajo de la habitación del rubio, (por que si la casa de Naruto era de dos pisos) podían hacer conjeturas de lo que pasaba encima de ellos, tal parece que Naruto no podía esperar siquiera que ellos no se encontraran en la casa, ¿acaso no le daba vergüenza?.

Sasuke estaba de brazos cruzados en un rincón de la sala, con el sharingan activado del enojo, ¿envidia? y ¿Frustración? Por no detener nada, pero ¿que era lo que debía detener?, ¿No dejar que el dobe estuviera íntimamente con su novia? ¿A el que le importaba eso?, su amigo podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, a el no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero, porque se repetía eso como mantra en su mente y no lograba calmarse ¿Por que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas asesinar a la chica que ahora se encontraba con el Dobe? ¿Por que sentía envidia?.

Mientras Sasuke se cuestionaba mentalmente, los otros que se encontraban en la sala estaban mas que avergonzados y incómodos. Ademas que Sakura y Hinata sentían una opresión en el pecho.

.

.

.

* * *

Casa de Naruto: Habitación del Uzumaki.

Naruto que había entrado rápidamente a su habitación después de escuchar el ruido de su cama, observaba enojado a Kei desde la puerta ¿Qué diablos intentaba hacer la chica? Dejarlo sin un lugar para dormir.

-Bájate de mi cama- ordeno el rubio moderando su tono de voz.

-Jumm no quiero- tal niña pequeña respondió.

-¡Mierda! ¿Pero que estas haciendo?- hablo rápidamente el Uzumaki mientras se jalaba sus rubios cabellos, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y Kurama no se encontraba con el para calmarlo.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-

-¡Bájate de mi cama!- volvió a repetir, pero sin esperar repuesta de Kei fue dispuesto a tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla hasta la sala, no le importaba un bledo lo que pensaran sus compañeros ya estaba mas que enojado.

Kei al ver las acciones de su jefe, dejo de saltar y se quedo quieta de pie en la cama, mirando fijamente una silla de la habitación. Ahora era momento de la distracción.

Naruto obviamente como algo monótono, pensó que Kei estaba en esos momento teniendo una visión. Por lo que detuvo sus pasos hacia la cama, y espero a que la chica volviera en si, tal vez y se trataba de Ryu y de los demás.

La chica movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como queriendo borrar un pensamiento, eso medio preocupo al rubio, sin embargo Kei con extrañamente una expresión seria le dirigió una mirada al rubio, se bajo de la cama y se coloco frente a el.

-Kirami no se encuentra en estos momentos conmigo, y como lógica se que Kurama no se encuentra contigo, sabes que Kirami es una fuente vital para mi poder y al no estar, este se vuelve algo ineficiente. Debes saber también que tuve una visión, sin embargo mi nivel de chacra no es suficiente para que la pueda ver detalladamente, por lo que necesito que me des algo de tu chacra y no pongas peros porque puede tratarse de Ryu- todo lo que había dicho Kei tenia sentido, Kirami era la que le otorgaba el chacra necesario para que sus visiones sean detalladas, Naruto no le vio ningún problema, así que estiro su brazo con la palma de su mano hacia arriba y en ella una bola de chacra.

Kei no pudo evitar sonreír, lo que había dicho era una pequeña mentirilla, había tenido una visión que observo detalladamente, pero su plan era que Naruto quedara algo cansado por lo que tomo el chacra que su jefe le otorgaba y aparento de nuevo tener una visión.

-Bueno todo esta normal, bajemos a la sala con los demás- sin esperar respuesta por parte de su jefe bajo corriendo hacia la sala, seguida de un rubio con una respiración un tanto rápida.

.

.

.

* * *

Casa de Naruto: Sala...

Todos no pudieron evitar el suspiro de alivio que había escapado de sus labios al no escuchar mas ruidos en el segundo piso, sin embargo nadie decía nada, ni siquiera se miraban a los ojos esperaban que Naruto se diera prisa les dijera lo que fuera a decirles y pudieran salir de esa casa.

Al poco rato sintieron ruidos en las escalera y pasos apresurados. Primero vieron a Kei y mas atrás a Naruto que venia algo sofocado, claro porque no, después de estar haciendo _eso _no era extraño estar así, aunque ellos no habían tenido ninguna experiencia de ese tipo al menos se lo imaginaban.

Kei nada mas llegar a la sala sintió todas las miradas en ella, a la que mas le tomo importancia fue a la de Sasuke que la observaba con todo el odio del mundo y el Sharingan activado.

_Perfecto_ pensó el Plan _provocar-celos-en-el-Uchiha _insignias PCEEU había comenzado muy bien, ahora el siguiente paso.

-Hola lamentamos hacerlos esperar es que Naruto quería decirme algo- por la mente de los chicos paso un pensamiento mutuo _si decirte algo_ Kei tomo asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la sala y Naruto se sentó al lado de ella, todavía intentando moderar su respiración cuestionándose el porque todos lo miraban extraño y de paso se preguntaba que era lo que Kei iba hacer.

-Bien como ya deben saber mi nombre es Kei y soy la _novia_ de Naruto- todos asintieron, sonrió divertida, dirigió su mirada a su jefe y con la voz mas dulce que podía usar con el rubio hablo- _Amor_ porque no me los presentas- la voz dulce fue un pequeño fiasco, mas bien sonó como un graznido, pero la chica ni se inmuto solo siguió con su pésima actuación.

Naruto miraba desconfiado a Kei, ellos no se llevaban bien, para nada, de seguro que planeaba gastarle una broma, ya que hablar de forma _dulce_ era algo que su subordinada solo podía hacer con una persona y esa persona no era él, decidió seguirle la corriente hasta saber que era lo que planeaba.

-Bien, Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, Chougi, Shikamaru, Temari, Ten-Ten, Lee, Neji, Shino, Kankuro, Ino, Kiba y el perro Akamaru, ella es Kei, Kei ellos son mis amigos- fácilmente presento Naruto mientras señalaba a cada uno de los nombrados.

-Ha que bueno es conocerlos, Naruto no paraba de hablarme de ustedes- el comentario de la chica provoco alegría en alguno de los presentes, tal vez Naruto no había cambiado tanto- Mucho mas de Sasuke, chico las cosas que me ha dicho Naruto de ti woo-

Lo ultimo dicho por Kei cambio las emociones de todos, Naruto se tenso y comenzó a preocuparse, Gaara no se inmuto sabia de la relación de amistad existente entre Sasuke y el rubio no le extrañaba lo dicho por la chica, la presión en el pecho de Hinata aumento, en cambio los demás le dirigieron una mirada de completo odio al Uchiha.

Sasuke no se tomo ni bien ni mal lo dicho por la chica, sin embargo su enojo no mermo y vio la oportunidad perfecta de descargar su furia con la tal _Kei_ si ella se encontraba sorprendida con sea lo que sea que le allá dicho Naruto acerca de él, ahora quedaría peor.

Sasuke estaba apunto de insultar a la chica, pero esta alzo una mano, noto como dirigía su mirada a una silla de la sala, y luego con una gran sonrisa lo miro.

-Bueno Sasuke, al parecer deberíamos hablar en privado. Sígueme- Kei sin esperar respuesta por parte del Uchiha se dirigió de nuevo al segundo piso, sin darle importancia a la mirada de advertencia por parte de Naruto, ni la de extrañeza de los demás, sabia que Sasuke le seguiría.

El Uchiha miraba fijamente las escaleras por las que segundos antes había subido la _novia_ del dobe, se cuestionaba que era lo que esta quería hablar con él. Se negaba admitir que tenia curiosidad, el nunca era curioso, sin embargo la situación lo ameritaba por lo que ignorando como siempre a los demás, subió las escaleras en busca del chacra de la chica, apretó los puños a sus costados del cuerpo al notar que _Kei_ tenia su chacra combinado con el de Naruto.

En algún lugar de la casa de Naruto, Kei esperaba la llegada del Uchiha, era necesario decirle algunas cosas a Sasuke.

-Bien _estreñido_ te tomaste tu tiempo, envejecí esperando por ti- hablo Kei nada mas ver a Sasuke entrar a la habitación, se acerco un poco al azabache.

-¿Estreñido?- repitió Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, que se creía la chica para llamarlo estreñido, por la cara de idiota de esta a lo mejor y ni sabia el significado de lo que había dicho- No te me acerques tanto _repelente_-

-¿Como que repelente?, mas repelente seras tu- gruño no le gustaba que se burlaran de ella, bueno podía soportarlo, si ella molestaba a alguien era obvio que los demás buscarían un desquite, sin embargo cuando usaban palabras que ella ni remotamente sabia su significado le irritaban ya que no sabia a que atenerse.

-Lo que tu digas chica, ¿que era lo que ibas a decirme?, no vine a perder mi tiempo contigo-

-¡Tu estas celoso!- esas tres palabras tomaron por la guardia baja a Sasuke.

-¿Celoso? ¿De quien? ¿de ti?, por favor no me hagas reír-

-Sabia que lo ibas a negar, pero de todas maneras ya lo dije, si estas celoso de mi-

-Exactamente ¿de que?-

-De que sea la _novia_ de Naruto, te intentas autoconvenser de que no son celos lo que sientes- Sasuke se quedo pensando en lo dicho por la chica el ¿Celoso? Jajaja puras patrañas- Bien eso no era todo lo que te iba a decir-

-Pues habla de una vez-

-Hay que desesperado, ¡tu posees un Kekkei Genkai! el Sharingan que son los ojos con los que me estas viendo ahora, yo también poseo un Kekkei Genkai-

Sasuke observaba atentamente a la chica, ella poseia un ¿Kekkei Genkai? Interesante- ¿Cual es?-

-También estoy orgullosa de mis ojos tanto como tu, no te voy a decir el nombre porque Naruto me lo prohibió, solo diré que mis ojos me muestran diferentes direcciones, para decirlo de cierta forma-

Sasuke miro fijamente a Kei, ¿sus ojos le muestran diferentes direcciones?, podía buscar información acerca de eso, ahora solo quería saber cual de los dos Kekkei Genkai era el mas poderoso, el de él o el de la chica, cuando iba a exigir una pelea, la chica lo interrumpió (de nuevo) esa altanería hacia él ya le estaba molestando.

-Bueno la pelea no podrá hacerse ya que Naruto me mataría, como te dije no te tenia que decir nada de mi poder, y si peleas conmigo Naruto sabrá inmediatamente que te dije algo, no quiero arriesgarme sera en otro momento, ya lo vi- como la chica lo interrumpió y fue para negarse a pelear con el, cuando él todavía no había exigido una pelea, le dio una nueva pista, esas direcciones que le había dicho _Kei_ tenían que ver con el futuro, ¿de que le sonaba eso?.

-Si no me podías decir nada referente a tu poder, porque te arriesgaste hacerlo- esa pregunta a Kei no la tomo desprevenida, sabia y le habia dicho su jefe, lo desconfiado y inteligente que era el Uchiha por lo que tenia que decirle la verdad en cierta manera.

-¿Por que te lo dije? Fácil sabes que en Konoha no eres muy bien recibido, y de alguna manera se te vienen muchos problemas, vas a necesitar mi ayuda- Sasuke iba a alegar algo el era un Uchiha y tenia su orgullo el no necesitaba ninguna ayuda- Ya se lo que me vas a decir no necesitas ayuda, Pss los Uchiha y su orgullo, pero creeme vas a necesitarla-

-En que me podrías ayudar tu- hablo desdeñosamente Sasuke, la chica solo poseía un Kekkei Genkai, solo por eso ella no se podia considerar de ayuda a el.

-Jumm no te dejes engañar por mi fisico, muchos han muerto por confiarse te lo aseguro, ahorita solo puedes contar con mi ayuda, ya sabrás porque te lo digo, ah y no te sientas mal que tu amor Naruto, te va ayudar después de que él arregle sus problemas, por lo que o soy yo o soy yo tu compañera en estos momentos-

-Como te dije no necesito, ni necesitare ayuda de nadie y menos la tuya- de paso que le importaba a él si el dobe lo ayudaba o no, eso le tenia sin cuidado, sin embargo ¿Por que se sintió de cierta manera alegre, cuando Kei le dijo que el dobe le iba ayudar, tarde, pero lo iba hacer?.

Kei soltó la carcajada y hablo- Ya veras que necesitaras mi ayuda, y te aconsejo dejes tus celos aun lado que te aseguro no vienen al caso- Sasuke estuvo apunto de gritarle que el no estaba celoso, pero se contuvo el no podía rebajarse a las provocaciones de una repelente como lo era _Kei_, por lo que dio media vuelta y regreso a la sala ignorando la risa de la chica que venia atrás de él pisándole los talones, y conteniendo su curiosidad hacia la chica pero ¿Que significaban las marcas que Kei tenia en su cuerpo? ¿Tendrían alguna relación con Orochimaru?, y lo que lo molestaba ¿porque tenia tantas ganas de preguntar como diablos había conocido al dobe?.

En la sala desde que el Uchiha y Kei se habían ido al segundo piso, no habían hablado nada, estaban en total alerta por algún ruido extraño, no querían que Sasuke matara a Kei, los descoloco la risa que se escucho arriba que no duro mucho luego no escucharon nada mas, ningún forcejeo, ningún grito, ningún objeto siendo destruido, solo al cabo de unos 10 minutos el ruido de los pasos de los dos bajando por las escaleras.

Les pareció curioso las expresiones que traían los dos, Sasuke se notaba estaba mas enojado de lo habitual con el sharingan ha todo su poder, y Kei venia de lo mas campante riéndose por lo bajo, el azabache se situó en el rincón en donde antes se encontraba y Kei se volvió a sentar en la silla al lado de Naruto.

Naruto espero que alguno de los dos recién llegados dijera algo, pero al pasar de los segundo y que ninguno de los dos hiciera amago de hablar, decidió tomar la palabra- Y bien Kei que era lo que tenias que hablar con el Teme- cuestiono el rubio de la mejor manera posible.

-No te importa _cariño,_ es secreto- respondió Kei con una sonrisa _dulce_ mientras miraba a su jefe, él cual la miraba fijamente con unas ganas de desintegrarla con la mirada.

Otro tenso silencio se formo en la sala, nadie hablaba, nadie se movía y mas al notar como Kei era víctima de la mirada del rubio, sin embargo esta no se inmutaba mas bien tenia una expresión divertida en el rostro, Naruto soltó un suspiro, y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-¿Por que el silencio tebbayo?- esas palabras de parte del rubio, era carta blanca para que alguien hablara.

Gaara fue el único que hablo- Naruto para que querías que viniéramos contigo a tu casa- el pelirrojo pregunto eso, porque ya se quería ir, estaba muy incomodo intentando mantenerse lo mas alejado posible de todos en la sala, si llegaba al lugar donde se encontraba hospedado en la aldea, se encerraría en la habitación y de hay no saldría hasta que tuviera que volver con sus hermanos a Suna.

-Bueno Gaara no fui yo el que quizo que vinieran acá, esto es obra de _Kei,_ así que sera mejor que ella nos lo diga- todos los presentes dirigieron la mirada a la chica nombrada.

-Bueno para que mas, quería conocer a los amigos de Naruto- hablo con una sonrisa divertida- Ahh y también para aclarar algunas cosas con unos cuantos presentes, ya hable con el estreñido del Uchiha- Sasuke solo gruño- Ahora quiero hablar con Hinata-

-Para que quiere hablar con la señorita Hinata- cuestiono como protector Neji, si tal vez la chica Kei era novia de Naruto, pero no se podía confiar.

-Como le dije a Naruto, ¿que te importa? Eso solo nos concierne a ella y a mi, aunque tranquilo no le voy hacer nada, ni que ella no supiera defenderse- otra vez Kei sin esperar respuestas de nadie subió las escaleras y un poco atrás de ella iba Hinata que estaba mas que curiosa, Sasuke se cuestiono si Kei le iba a decir a Hinata lo mismo que le dijo a él, ¿acaso Hinata también estaba en problemas?.

Ya en la habitación de Naruto, Hinata observaba maravillada su alrededor, ignorando el desorden del cuarto, total ella sabia que esa era una de las tantas peculiaridades del rubio el desorden.

-Esta habitación no es una majestuosidad para estarla mirando tan maravillada- comento Kei, sin intenciones de asustar a la Hyuga solo estaba extrañada de que la chica, observara el cuarto como si fuera una obra de arte, cuando en realidad parecía un basurero, Kei podía asegurar que en ese cuarto se habían creado nuevas especies de animales rastreros, de tanto desorden.

-Ha esto...- Hinata no sabia que decir, se sentía incomoda con Kei frente a ella, que era lo que tenia que decirle.

-Sabes que una persona, puede saber lo que piensas con solo una mirada, tu eres como un libro abierto- Hinata estaba ahora si nerviosa, ella no era tonta ya sabia de lo que quería hablar Kei con ella, acerca de Naruto, ya sabia de los sentimientos que profesaba hacia el rubio.

-Este... yo bueno... lo siento, de verdad lo siento... no tengo ni la menor intención..-

Kei la interrumpió ya sabia lo que quería decir la chica- Tranquila no hay necesidad de disculparte se nota que quieres a Naruto desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo el rubio no te hace caso- tal vez fue muy directa con lo que quería decir, y lo pudo notar por la expresión de tristeza que se formo en el rostro de Hinata.

Kei siguió hablando ya que al parecer Hinata no estaba en disposición de hablar- Pero este... Lo que te quiero decir es que seria necesario y te ayudaría endemacia que intentaras conquistarlo-

-¿QUE?- Hinata no era de las que levantaba la voz, pero este caso lo ameritaba, ¿como era posible que la NOVIA de Naruto le estuviera aconsejando que intentara conquistar al rubio? ¿que trataba de hacer Kei?, tal ves y ella había entendido mal.

-Lo que te digo, seria bueno que intentaras conquistar a Naruto, yo te ayudaría-

-Pero...pero... ¡Es tu Novio!-

-_Si mi novio- _esas tres palabras las soltó con los dientes apretados- Sin embargo no le veo nada de malo, Vamos tu vas a intentar conquistar a Naruto y como te dije te voy ayudar-

-Acaso ¿Tu no amas a Naruto?- enserio Hinata tuvo que preguntar eso, obvio que Kei no amaba a Naruto sin embargo si esta le decía eso, unas cuantas mentiras se irían al caño.

-¿Tu amas a Naruto, Hinata?-

La peliazul se volvió un tomate, era imposible que le estuvieran preguntando eso, es decir, se sentía tan avergonzada de decir en voz alta que Si amaba a Naruto, pero con la mirada que le dirigía Kei mas era la presión por lo que- SI yo amo a Naruto-

-Pues no se diga mas, desde mañana seré tu aliada para que intentes conquistar al rubio- hablo mas que emocionada Kei, mientras se levantaba de un salto de la cama del rubio y se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

-Espera- hablo Hinata ocasionando que Kei detuviera sus pasos y le dirigiera la mirada- ¿Que? ¿Porque haces esto?-

-Solo te digo no le des tantas vueltas al asunto, te asegura que esto te asentara bien, al final te explicare, así que mañana nos veremos-Hinata se quedo pensando un momento, solo asintió no del todo segura- Bien andando a la sala-

Kei tomo de la mano a Hinata y halándola del brazo llegaron a la sala, todos hay se encontraban de nuevo en silencio y Kei sin perder tiempo se dirigió a donde se encontraba sentada Sakura la tomo del brazo y se la llevo casi a rastras hacia el segundo piso.

-¿QUE HACES? ¡SUELTAME!- exclamo Sakura, siendo empujada dentro de la habitación del rubio.

-Hay que escandalosa, ya te solté ¿Feliz?- hablo con voz cansina Kei mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-EH ¿Feliz? ¡NO! ¿Que diablos quieres?-

-Wooo esa boca, te la tienes que limpiar con agua y jabón-

-Con agua y jabón te vas a limpiar tu las heridas que te haga con mis golpes-

Kei al ver que Sakura ya preparaba sus puños decidió dar bandera blanca- Esta bien no quiero pelear, cálmate-

-Me calmo cuando me digas que quieres-

-Bueno quieres que sea directa bien, se que estas enamorada de Naruto- con esas palabras todo rastro altanero del rostro de Sakura desapareció y hasta pálida se puso.

-¿Qu...e?-

-Aish no te hagas la tonta, no querías que fuera directa ya te lo dije- hablo Kei fastidiada.

-Es...te bueno, Si estoy enamorada de Naruto- respondió Sakura con cierta timidez.

-No recuerdo que te lo haya preguntado, yo lo afirme, en estos momentos no eres la mejor amiga de Naruto-

-Lo se- respondió triste Sakura- Pero todo es por Sasuke- el odio se materializo en los ojos de la pelirrosa.

-Si claro por Sasuke- sarcásticamente Kei le dio la "razón" a Sakura- En fin no te traje aquí para que el nombre de Sasuke saliera a relucir, solo te diré que te ayudare a que intentes conquistar a Naruto-

Ahora Sakura la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido- ¿Como que me ayudaras a conquistar a Naruto? Aquí hay gato encerrado, ¿Que pretendes?-

Kei sabia que Sakura era mas desconfiada, claro ya había sido "traicionada" por unos cuantos, no es extraño que siempre este a la defensiva, por lo que era momento de actuar- ¿Que pretendo? Quiero saber si de verdad Naruto es fiel conmigo, y que mejor manera que esto-

-¿Fiel? Pero que dices Naruto seria incapaz de serte infiel, el no es así-

-Naruto a cambiado, por lo que ahora no confió mucho en el, por lo que me vas a ayudar, ademas también sales ganando en esto, piénsalo si logras tu objetivo te quedas con Naruto-

Sakura se lo pensó por un momento, era cierto, Naruto estaba muy cambiado, y si, no perdía nada con intentarlo si no lo conquistaba podrían al menos retomar su amistad de antes, por lo que bien segura acepto. Kei se emociono planeo una cita entre ellas para mañana, con el fin de iniciar el plan y regresaron a la sala.

-Bien ya aclarado ciertos asuntos con algunos, solo me faltaría uno-

-AH ¿a quien? de verdad ya me quiero ir, tanto silencio me da sueño- exclamo fastidiado Lee.

-Oh lo siento, pss ya se pueden ir, si quieren, solo necesito hablar con Gaara- hablo Kei mientras miraba fijamente al pelirrojo, que al escuchar su nombre levanto una de sus inexistentes cejas.

Unas cuantas exclamaciones _Gaara _y un _a Mi _salieron a relucir-¿Porque quieres hablar con Gaara?-

-Como te dije Naruto, no te importa- Kei se comenzó a acercar a Gaara, este al notar esta acción de la chica, se apego lo mas posible a la pared.

-Espera, no te acerques- con un tono casi desesperado hablo el Kazekage.

-Tranquilo- cuando estuvo Kei ya invadiendo la zona personal de Gaara se detuvo, esta vez el pelirrojo no evito su incredulidad.

-No... No pasa nada... Como... Como es posible-

-De esto es lo que te quiero hablar, así que andando sígueme- sin esperar respuestas del joven Kazekage que se encontraba schokeado, lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro al segundo piso con dirección al sótano donde antes había hablado con Sasuke.

-Bien ya estamos aquí, alguna pregunta-

-¿Como es posible que no te haga daño?- ya Gaara se había calmado, por lo que retomo su posición de Kazekage con la curiosidad a flote.

-Es una técnica que invente-

-¿Técnica? Exactamente que técnica-

-Jummm es muy largo de explicar, Naruto me había comentado de lo que te habían hecho los Akatsuki y lo que paso con Shukaku- mentira ella lo había visto en una visión pero no podía decir eso- Se que todavía eres su contenedor, sin embargo lo que hicieron los Akatsuki provoco que se tu escudo de protección se alterara y ahora al tener a cualquier persona cerca de ti, los atacas, ¿Me equivoco?-

-No eso exactamente es lo que ocurre, pero cual es el punto-

-Bueno yo soy una chica que no le gusta ver a las personas solas, lo odio- _realmente lo odio- _y lo que te pasa es eso tu te encierras en tu oficina y de hay no sales, soledad completa, ahora tienes amigos, no como en tu infancia, pero con todo esto te encuentras apartado-

-¿Y?-

-Bueno cálmate te explico- es peor que Sasuke, ok no el Uchiha es peor- Con mi inteligencia- tos- Comencé a analizar tu situación, antes tu escudo se activaba cuando alguien te atacaba, ahora es cuando invaden tu espacio y también cuando te atacan, me tomo tiempo conseguir la respuesta, si el Shukaku no siente ni el chacra, ni la energía vital de alguien no se activa el escudo ni atacas a nadie-

-Jummm tiene sentido lo que dices- comento Gaara, mientras pensaba de nuevo lo dicho por Kei.

-Por supuesto que tiene sentido, me tomo otro tiempito mas, No fue el desaparecer el chacra eso fue fácil, el problema fue la energía vital, tenia que desaparecer mi presencia en si, algo así como tenia que morir-

-¿Morir? Como diablos lograste eso- toda la atención de Gaara estaba en Kei.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de Kei, pero inmediatamente cambio a una divertida- Fue algo, no, fue difícil, pero luego pensé, el morir no se refiere solo a morir físicamente, si no también mentalmente. Yo... yo solo tuve que recordar, solo tengo que recordar mi pasado y Tada técnica activada-

-¿Y ya?, ninguna posición de manos, ¿mas nada? ¿solo eso? Recordar cosas triste-

-Oye no es tan fácil como suena, me tome mi tiempo inventar la técnica por lo que es ¡Difícil! ¿Posición de manos? Para los que no puedan desaparecer completamente su chacra, para nosotros no es necesario, y no es solo recordar cosas tristes, es algo mas, es en si desear tu muerte no tener un sentido a tu vida, recordar una tragedia, Ahs no se como explicarlo-

-¡Ya! Entiendo lo que tratas de decir, tu...-Gaara dudo en preguntar- ¿Tu pasado no fue color de rosas cierto?-

-Ni remotamente cerca, por lo que tenemos algo en común, bueno tengo algo en común contigo, con Naruto y con el estreñido- otra sonrisa triste de parte de Kei, que de nuevo desapareció y se volvió una sonrisa divertida- Aunque déjame decirte no pensé que la técnica funcionara, me arriesgue- _solo al principio, luego vi lo que pasaría en una visión._

-Eso fue muy irresponsable de tu parte- regaño Gaara.

-Ja ni tanto, nadie me extrañaría-

-¿Que pasa con Naruto entonces?-

-Oh cierto _Naruto-_desdeñosamente pronuncio el nombre Kei, pero de todas maneras sonrió sinceramente, por que recordó a Ryu y por el, ella no tenia que morir, de paso que no podía olvidarse de su venganza.

-Bien esto es mucha charla, solo una cosa no se lo digas a nadie- eso lo había visto venir Kei pero no sabia con exactitud por que Gaara no quería decírselo a nadie, ella había inventado la técnica para que el no estuviera solo.

-Y te puedo preguntar porque-

-Jummm tengo mis razones, por ahora que esto quede entre tu y yo- Kei solo asintió- De acuerdo regresemos-

Ambos Kei y Gaara hicieron acto de aparición en la sala, ya unos cuantos se habían marchado, solo quedaban Temari, Kankuro, (ambos esperando a su hermano) Naruto y Sasuke este ultimo todavía no se explicaba porque no se había ido de esa casa.

-Bien tal parece que eso es todo, ya se pueden ir- sin esperar mas nada, los tres hermanos desaparecieron en una bola de arena, dos de ellos querían bombardear a preguntas al menor.

Sasuke por un pensamiento que paso por su mente su sharingan se activo de nuevo, respiro profundo y lo desactivo, se dirigió a la puerta de salida, antes de largarse se escucho un- Piensa en lo que te dije, en las _dos_ cosas- y un- Hasta luego Teme- solo soltó un gruñido entre enojado y divertido como respuesta, pero mas enojado, no sabia por que le daba tanta rabia dejar a esos dos solos en esa casa, ya se le ocurriría algo, para aparecer por acá.

-No me vas a decir nada- cuestiono Naruto, obteniendo como respuesta silencio- Bien espero que no se te haya ido la lengua, por que habían espías alrededor de la casa, cortesía del sabio pervertido- gruño enojado Naruto, mientras se levantaba de la silla dispuesto a calmar su enojo con un buen bol de ramen.

-Lo se, lo supe desde el principio, creo que también lo detectaron Sasuke y Gaara, por lo que con ellos dos hable fue en el sótano, y con las chicas en tu habitación- otro gruñido por parte del rubio.

Kei decidió ignorarlo, su jefe estaba en sus días, por lo que repaso de nuevo su plan, un tanto maligno pero ella también tenia que sacarle provecho, y que mejor que interferir en la vida amorosa del rubio, este cuando se entere la matara, esta era su venganza con el estúpido de su jefe al colocarla como su novia en la aldea, pero iba a ser entretenido disfrutar en primera fila la disputa por el amor de Naruto, entre Sakura y la dulce Hinata.

Ok sonaba algo feo, pero todo era bueno, todos saldrían ganando, Sakura y Hinata la ayudarían, (sin ellas saberlo) en perfeccionar su Kekkei Genkai, Kei como pago les ayudaría abrir los ojos y buscar otro amor, a esas dos les dolería, pero era lo mejor para ellas debían buscar nuevos caminos, de paso que también ayudarían a los idiotas de Sasuke y Naruto a abrir los ojos. Sasuke tarde o temprano vendría a pedir su ayuda y Gaara, jummm con Gaara todavía no estaba todo decidido, extrañamente todavía no veía un futuro para este, lo que quería decir que el pelirrojo no estaba ni cerca de tomar una decisión.

-SI- esa exclamación de parte del rubio saco de sus pensamientos a Kei.

-Mierda- susurro por lo bajo la chica, ya Kirami y Kurama habían regresado, debía planear rápidamente una estrategia de huida, si no quería que estos dos la mataran.

.

.

.

* * *

-¿Bien eso es todo lo que lograste averiguar?- cuestiono Jiraya a uno de sus sapos, mientras hacia anotaciones.

-Así es, no pude escuchar lo que Kei hablo con el Uchiha y el Kazekage-

-De acuerdo, esto que me has dicho es bastante interesante, lo voy analizar, regresa a la casa de Naruto y mantenlos vigilados, al igual que al Uchiha, jummm ahora También al Kazekage, cualquier cosa, ya sea el mínimo detalle me lo informas, y mañana en las citas de Kei con Sakura y la Hyuga también manda a un espía, pero no dejes de espiar a ninguno, ya te puedes ir- el sapo desapareció de un salto, dejando a Jiraya solo en la habitación, este se recostó en su cama, decidió despejar su mente, y que mejor que con una siestecita, eran muchas cosas para diluirlas en dos horas, cuando despertara, se pondría al cien por ciento, a sacar conjeturas, ya tenia unas cuantas, pero después de dormir, si después de dormir.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Ta Dan! Actualice Por finnnnn :-)

Nuevo capitulo no en la fecha que les prometí, pero que seria de la vida sin problemas, sumemos, mi compu decidió prenderse (literalmente), (Ya se arreglo), pero se borro todo, TODO T_T, me enferme, y los queridos profesores decidieron en conjunto ahogarnos en tareas, ahorita me toca estudiar T_T para mañana que tengo un examen... Pero no! dije hoy de que actualizo, actualizo, ya me había tardado cuanto? 3 semanas?, muchoooo tiempo tuve que empezar de nuevo el capitulo, pero lo termine, espero que les haya gustado.

Ya apareció Kurama, ¿pero en donde estaba? ¿Quien carrizo es Kirami? ¿Que va hacer ahora Sasuke para aparecer en la casa del dobe?... chan chan chan... hay otras interrogantes pero me da lala colocarlas, ustedes pueden formularlas y yo tal vez, Tal vez, intente responderlas en el próximo capitulo.

Ahora agradeciendo a los reviews:

**Princezz Inuyoukai: **_Jajajaja si la posición de Kei con Naruto es algo que cualquiera desearía ser considerada la novia del dobe awww *_* , no se de que se queja. Pero bueno ya hasta planeo la venganza al pobre dobe... El bendito zorro resurgió al final del capi! Pero lo hizo, ya en el próximo capi si que dara de que hablar...Por algo es Kurama._

**True-chan324: **_HAHAHA SEEE yo tambien me pregunto porque siempre culpan a pobre de Sasuke... Ha ese pobre chico que no le haría ningún daño a nadie... Ok no Sasuke no es un pan de dios pero aún así se le ama *_*... Aunque siempre lo niegue el Teme y el Dobe harían cualquier cosa para hacerse felices... seee lo se cualquiera se marearía con tantas interrogante.. pero tranqui las respuestas se van a ir viendo poco a poco... EL plan de nuestro Jefecito con Kei... es.. es algo asi como... es complicado... y peligroso... YA TA se cumplen ordenes... ;-) el capi es mucho mas largo que los anteriores... algo atrasado pero largo..._

**amante-animeid: **_Si Sasuke esta celoso, (aunque el lo niegue) jajaja SI Kei de cierta manera algo rara, va a ayudar a los dos tortolitos... DIN DIN DIN ya actualice Por finnn el capi!_

Bien gracias a las 3 por sus reviews :-)

Ennnn fin ahora siii me despido... Merezco reviews aunk me haya atrasado *ojos de cordero magullado* Y un puchero por parte de Naruto... Proxima actualizacion el dia ummm 28 de mayo...


	5. Capitulo 5: Un paso

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (lastimosamente), son creación del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.

.

.

Capítulo 5: Un paso.

.

.

.

* * *

-¿Bien eso es todo lo que lograste averiguar?- cuestiono Jiraya a uno de sus sapos, mientras hacia anotaciones.

-Así es, no pude escuchar lo que Kei hablo con el Uchiha y el Kazekage-

-De acuerdo, esto que me has dicho es bastante interesante, lo voy analizar, regresa a la casa de Naruto y mantenlos vigilados, al igual que al Uchiha, jummm ahora También al Kazekage, cualquier cosa, ya sea el mínimo detalle me lo informas, y mañana en las citas de Kei con Sakura y la Hyuga también manda a un espía, pero no dejes de espiar a ninguno, ya te puedes ir- el sapo desapareció de un salto, dejando a Jiraya solo en la habitación, este se recostó en su cama, decidió despejar su mente, y que mejor que con una siestecita, eran muchas cosas para diluirlas en dos horas, cuando despertara, se pondría al cien por ciento, a sacar conjeturas, ya tenia unas cuantas, pero después de dormir, si después de dormir.

.

.

.

* * *

Casa de Naruto...

-Y bien Kei ¿Qué es lo que estas tramando?- cuestiono Kirami seriamente a su compañera.

-¿Tramando? Yo no tramo nada malo- se hizo la desentendida.

-Entonces porque Naruto nos ha dicho que tienes una secreteadera con Sakura, Hinata, con el Kazekage y el Uchiha-

-Bueno es que acaso no puedo hacer amigos- aparentando sentirse ofendida.

-¿Amigos? Tu no eres la de hacer amigos- se inmiscuyo en la discusión Naruto, el no le creía nada a Kei, de paso ¿Para que ella querría hacer amigos?, y de paso con Sasuke, ¿Por que con Sasuke?.

-¡Ahora quiero tenerlos!, si me voy a quedar en la aldea por tiempo indefinido por tu culpa, no voy a estar encerrada en esta casa sin hacer nada, necesito despejar mi mente- se excuso rápidamente Kei.

-Sigo sin creerte nada, Kirami averigua- ordeno de una Naruto, no quería darle tantas vueltas al asunto se estaba exasperando.

-Kei ultima oportunidad para hablar o no te va a gustar lo que voy hacer, cuento hasta diez, uno...-

Kei estaba en una encrucijada, que era mejor hablar o que Kirami lo averiguara por su cuenta.

-Tres...- bien no perdía nada con hablar lo necesario- cinco...- sinceramente no quería probar de nuevo el poder de Kirami- Siete...- no, no lo quería sentir, seguro que volvería a revivir en carne propia el pasado- Nueve...- no definitivamente ¡NO!- Diez lo siento amiga-

-NO ya va, esta bien voy hablar- exclamo Kei deteniendo los pasos de Kirami que ya se acercaba con sus dos brazos extendidos hacia ella- Yo bueno... quiero ayudar a Sasuke...-

-Un momento, ¿Qué tiene el Teme?- interrumpió preocupado Naruto.

-Bueno, yo te dije que se le vienen problemas, y lo quise poner en sobre aviso-

-¿Y porque lo vas ayudar tu? ¡Puedo hacerlo yo!- gruño el rubio, con un tono de voz propio para un novio celoso.

-¡Calma a tu demonio celopata!, tu ya tienes cosas de las que encargarte, como a la Hokage y calmar a tu padrino que se nos esta pegando como lapa-

El rubio se quedo pensando, era cierto debía distraer a esos dos o se le vendrían mas problemas, sin embargo en verdad él era el que tenia que ayudar al teme y no Kei, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si tenia mucha carga encima, ¿Seria bueno decirle la verdad al Teme?.

**-Estas seguro de hacerlo Naruto- **cuestiono Kurama mentalmente.

_-No, no lo estoy, pero yo... yo de verdad quiero ayudar al teme- _

**-Una cosa, si deseas ayudarlo no seria buena idea contarle, se desesperaría y seria capaz de marcharse de nuevo de la aldea- **el Uchiha era famoso por actuar por solitario, por lo que no se dudaba que este se marcharía para hacerlo todo por su cuenta.

_-Pero... Pero... ARG me estas diciendo que nunca le cuente- _de verdad que Naruto no se sentía bien ocultándole cosas a Sasuke, y en este caso cosas tan importantes, él Naruto que no aguantaba ningún secreto sin contárselo al Teme ya tenia tres años, tres años con un candado en su boca para no decir nada.

**-NO seas tonto, te estoy diciendo que no es el momento- **Kurama tenia hacerle ver a Naruto que era mala idea, contarle todo al Uchiha ahora, el conocía se puede decir que bastante a Sasuke y no dudaba en la reacción que tomaría este.

_-¿Y cuando sera el momento?, son tres años ocultándole esto a mi mejor amigo- _Y no me siento bien con eso ES MI MEJOR AMIGO.

**-No lo pienses de esa forma, no es ocultándoselo, es protegerlo, el mejor momento para contárselo sera cuando los Akatsuki hagan sus movimientos y tengamos una idea de donde se encuentran, así Sasuke no se marcharía a buscarlos por su cuenta-**

Naruto pensó por un momento lo dicho por Kurama y a regañadientes tuvo que decir_-Jummm tienes razón, para mi enojo tienes razón-_

**-Mocoso ¿Cuando yo no tengo la razón?- **no evito burlarse Kurama.

_-Ya cállate, ¿Qué hacemos?-_

**-Deja que Kei se encargue ahora de ayudar al Uchiha, cuando nos encarguemos de la Hokage y de Jiraya podremos ayudarlo nosotros-**

_-ARG ¿No hay otra opción?-_

**-¡No! es lo que toca-**

_-Esta bien, esta bien, no se porque me enoja tanto que Kei pase tiempo con el Teme-_

**-Eso no es enojo, esos son celos-**

_-Cállate- _exclamo el rubio, ¿el celoso? por favor él no estaba celoso de Kei, lo mas cerca que va a estar la chica del teme podría ser cuando este recoja el kunai que le haya lanzado a la chica al corazón, no tenia nada de lo que sentirse celoso.

Naruto salio de su debate mental con Kurama y dirigió su mirada a Kei y Kirami que se encontraban esperando a que este volviera en si.

-De acuerdo, encárgate de ayudar al teme, por tu bien que no le pase nada- la chica que estaba siendo amenazada asintió rápidamente- Yo me encargare de los otros dos-

-Bueno hay un problemita, en estos momentos el Uchiha no esta con mucha disposición de recibir mi ayuda- comento Kei.

-Pues convencelo, no me importa como pero convencelo- _excelente _pensó Kei ya tenia carta blanca para contarle ciertas cosas al Uchiha, por supuesto sabia cuales eran los limites- Bien ¿Qué pasa con Gaara?-

-Oh bueno, el me ordeno que no dijera nada- hablo rápidamente la pelinegra.

-Ah y ¿Quien es tu jefe el o yo?-

-Este bueno _tu,_ pero de verdad eso es cosa de el, ademas de que me preocupa no ver ningún futuro para el, por lo que no quiero arriesgarme y me parece que seria mejor seguir al pie de la letra lo que el decida-

-¿No ves ningún futuro?- cuestiono Naruto descolocado, la chica negó- Demonios esta bien, no me digas nada, pero mantén un ojo en el si algo cambia me informas inmediatamente-

-¡Cómo usted ordene! Y para que no preguntes Sakura y Hinata están algo... bueno... quiero que seamos amigas-

Naruto alzo una ceja ¿Amigas?- ¿Y donde dejas a Ten-ten y Temari?-

-Ellas harían muchas preguntas que no queremos responderles-

-¡Tienes razón! Para algunos momentos usas el cerebro, bien Kirami ayuda a Kei con las visiones, Kei averigua que están haciendo en estos momentos los demás-

-Espera, espera- se quejo Kei mientras se alejaba unos cuantos pasos mas de Kirami, era muy mala idea que Kirami hiciera eso, podrían enterarse de ciertas cosas que ella dijo en la mañana- Es necesario que Kirami haga eso de nuevo-

-Lo hicieron cuando llegaron a Ichiraku- reclamo Naruto- No le veo lo malo, siempre lo hacen, ¿Cual es el problema ahora?, ¿Algo que ocultar?- Naruto de nuevo se puso alerta, no confiaba en Kei.

-Por supuesto que no, de acuerdo vamos Kirami- no le gustaba tener que hacer esto, Kirami podría leer sus pensamientos, solo... solo tenia que dejar de pensar en lo que haría mañana.

Kirami realizo una posición de manos y comenzó a convertirse poco a poco en humo naranja, dicho humo se acerco a Kei y este fue aspirado por la pelinegra, a la cual inmediatamente a su cabello le aparecieron destellos naranjas.

**-Bien averigua que están haciendo los demás-**

_-Ya voy-_

*Visión de Kei...

_En una habitación parecida a una cocina se encontraban dos mujeres buscando como locas algo en especifico._

_-Woo esta vez se le antojo algo difícil de preparar- hablo uno de las mujeres mientras se reía divertida._

_-¿Qué esperabas? siempre come cosas raras, cuando no esta el Jefe Naruto y ahora sin tampoco Kei, la rareza iba hacer extrema- comentaba la otra mujer mientras escarbaba en un cajón en busca de chocolate._

_-Cierto, esto solo lo hace para distraerse imagina todas esas cosas raras para no pensar en ellos, los extraña- se lamento la otra._

_-Lo se, pero esperemos que Kei y el Jefe Naruto vuelvan pronto-_

_-Si solo falta esperar, Nei y Sume están jugando con los demás-_

_-Me alegro que hayan hecho las pases, la pelea que tuvieron esta mañana ocasiono algunos destrozos-_

_-Estas en lo cierto, solo espero que el Jefe no se entere, hay viene Ryu-_

_-Hoooooolaaaaaa Nari, Hooooooolaaaaa Nami ¿Puedo ayudarlas?-_

_-Por supuesto cielo-_

*Fin de la visión.

_._

_._

_._

-Y bien ¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono Naruto, impaciente por respuestas.

-En unos diez segundos Nami y Nari empezaran hacerle la cena a Ryu y este las ayudara a cocinar, Ryu nos extraña, Nei y Sumi están jugando con los demás, estos dos habían peleado esta mañana-

-¡Demonios! Lo sabia, tengo que hacer algo para visitarlos a todos por allá y ¿Lastimaron a alguien?¿Qué pasa con los Akatsuki?-

-Todavía nada de nada y no solo ocasionaron pocos destrozos- respondió rápidamente Kei.

-De acuerdo es mejor así- Naruto miro el reloj y vio lo tarde que era- Es hora de dormir-

-Nah deberías esperar un momento, te vienen a visitar, Yo me voy a dormir, ¡Pido el cuarto de huéspedes!- exclamo Kei mientras corría hacia el segundo piso.

.

.

.

* * *

Con los hermanos Sabaku no...

-Gaara ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con la novia de Naruto?- cuestiono intrigada Temari, nada mas llegar al hotel donde se hospedaban.

-Nada relevante- con pocas palabras respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Nada relevante? ¿Como fue posible que esa chica se acercara tanto a ti y tu no la atacaras?- Kankuro que si sospechaba cuestiono lo que para el era lo mas importante por saber.

-No lo se-

-¿No lo sabes?¿Oh no lo quieres decir?-

-No les quiero decir a ustedes ni a nadie, ¿contentos?- respondió Gaara que estaba desesperado ya quería encerrarse en su habitación y pensar.

-Pero... ¿Porque?-

-Son cosas mías, me voy a dormir-

-¡GAARA!- exclamo Temari, siendo ignorada olímpicamente por un pelirrojo que se encerró en su habitación dispuesto a despejar su mente, ¿Dormir el? JA ni aunque quisiera.

Pero en serio ¿Por que no le decía a nadie? ¿Por que no aceptaba esta nueva oportunidad y por fin regresaba a la sociedad? Tal vez estaba esperando algo.

¿Pero que? Si fuera un ataque, seria de gran ayuda el siempre tener activado el escudo, si alguien se le acercaba con intenciones de atacarlo estaría protegido como auto reflejo ¿Por eso no quería que nadie se enterara de esa técnica?.

Esa no es ninguna razón, el no era ningún debilucho para solo contar con la ayuda de un escudo, él se podía proteger con o sin el, por algo era el Kazekage de Suna. Tal vez es ¿Qué quiere estar solo?, se acostumbro tanto a la soledad que no le quiere decir adiós ¡Puede ser! Desde pequeño estuvo solo, cuanto fue ¿tres años? Que estuvo con personas a su alrededor, a lo mejor y el estaba destinado a estar solo. Si a lo mejor era eso o ¿otra cosa? ¿Que era lo que quería?.

.

.

.

* * *

Mansión de Uchiha: Patio...

Sasuke desde que se había marchado de la casa del dobe, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, ¿Por que demonio estaba tan enojado de que Naruto estuviera con _Kei_? ¿Tenia miedo de que la chica le robara a su mejor amigo?, era algo que él podría soportar, había aprendido desde pequeño a sobrellevar la partida de un ser querido, de la peor manera pero lo había superado, por lo que con Naruto no seria tan difícil ¿Verdad?.

Ademas había notado desde hace tiempo que el dobe le ocultaba algo, ya no había la confianza que se tenían antes, ¿Cómo iba haber confianza? El mismo la había regado cuando se fue de la aldea, ¡Cuando fue en busca de venganza! Una venganza que todavía no había cumplido, pero que tenia entre ceja y ceja, tarde o temprano la cumpliría por algo se la pasaba casi todas las horas del día entrenándose para ese único cometido.

Pero volviendo al asunto, el se había desecho de la confianza que le tenia antes Naruto, después de que intento matarlo, después de todas las cosas tan crueles que le dijo, después de todas las humillaciones que le provoco, después de intentar matar el amor del rubio a Sakura, ¿Se merecía acaso siquiera su amistad?, por supuesto que ¡No! El no se merecía ni siquiera estar cerca del rubio, ¿Entonces para que volvió a la aldea?.

Eso tenia una respuesta clara, regreso para darle un respiro al dobe, para que al fin ese tonto de su amigo pudiera dormir en paz, soporto no ver la luz del sol ¿Por cuanto tiempo? ¿Dos años? Sin mucha comida, sin casi nada de agua ese encierro en cuatro paredes las soporto por el rubio, el que jugaran con su mente, el que leyeran sus pensamientos, el que cegaran sus ojos, el odio de todos, los golpes de todos, los insultos de todos, los soporto _los soporta_ y todo por él, todo como pago hacia él, pudo dejarlo todo tirado, _puede_ dejarlo todo tirado y largarse de esta aldea, pero no lo hace, no lo hace por ese tonto rubio.

Por lo que puede que si, puede que no, soportar, superar, la perdida del tonto de su amigo, de su mejor amigo, no tenia respuesta a eso. Pero eso si, ya tenia una nueva mentalidad, si lo iba a perder no iba hacer por no dar batalla, como Uchiha iba a pelear por la amistad del rubio ¿Solo por amistad? Si no necesitaba nada mas.

Otra cosa que lo tenia intrigado era lo que le había dicho _Kei, _el Kekkei Genkai que dijo la chica poseer, no tenia muchos datos, pero tenia la sensación de haber escuchado algo de esos ojos antes, pero nada, no se acordaba. Nah después le daría vueltas a ese asunto, ahora lo que necesitaba era destruir la atmósfera amorosa que Debian tener en estos momentos Naruto y la repelente ¿Cómo? Algo se le ocurriría en el camino, todo lo hacia por preservar la amistad del rubio, si solo por eso.

.

.

.

* * *

Mansión Hyuga: Habitación de Hinata.

Hinata no seguía el consejo que le había dado Kei, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, se sentía muy nerviosa con lo que hablaría con la novia de Naruto mañana.

Es decir esa era una de sus grandes cualidades siempre estar nerviosa, ¿De verdad funcionaria el conquistar al rubio? Ella ya tenia una buena cantidad de años enamorada de Naruto, pero podía contar con los dedos de sus manos las veces que han tenido una conversación que durara al menos cinco minutos, era en serio podía contarlas con los dedos de sus manos, en realidad le sobraría una mano. ¿Podría llevar a cabo todo esto?, o si quiera sabia a lo que se atenía mañana con Kei, era mejor irse a dormir, y mañana saber a que llegaría.

.

.

.

* * *

Casa de los Haruno: Baño de Sakura...

La pelirroja se daba un baño relajante de especias, quería relajarse para con la mejor actitud mañana empezar con la conquista de Naruto. Se preparaba mentalmente para eso, y llevaría al pie de la letra todas las ordenes que Kei le dijera, es decir tenia que hacerlo por algo esa chica era la novia de Naruto, tenia las técnicas exactas para llegar a su corazón.

Lo lamentaba por Kei, pero como se llamaba Sakura y tenia como apellido Haruno enamoraría al rubio, ¡Por supuesto que si! Con eso se encargaría de separar a su futuro novio de el traidor de Sasuke, no dejaría mas nunca que ese Uchiha siguiera manipulando a Naruto, Jamas nunca mas.

.

.

.

* * *

Casa de Naruto: Cuarto del Uzumaki...

Naruto había esperado en la sala una buena hora la supuesta visita, se había cansado, Kurama ya se había ido a dormir, y recordando lo bromista que era Kei seguro que esta era una de sus bromas, al llegar a su cuarto tomo una muda de ropa, un paño y se fue a bañar, al terminar regreso a su habitación dispuesto a dormir.

Cuando ya estaba apunto de rendirse a los brazos del dios del sueño, un ruido lo alerto, bueno mas bien una voz- Espero no interrumpir nada, pero tengo que hablar con el dobe- era la voz de Sasuke, que se encontraba encaramado en la ventana de la habitación.

-¿Teme? ¿Qué pasa?- todo el sueño que antes tenia Naruto, desapareció de golpe, y su estado de protección se activo, tal vez ya empezaban los problemas para Sasuke.

-Eh ¿Donde esta tu novia?- cuestiono Sasuke, ignorando la pregunta del rubio, el azabache que venia con toda la intención de amargarle la noche a la repelente se sentía algo decepcionado, todo el plan que tenia se venia al caño cuando quería gastarle una broma a alguien la estrategia le salia mal.

-¿Kei? ¿Para que quieres saber donde esta?- cuestiono enojado el rubio.

-Ahs Para nada importante- le quito importancia al asunto- Bien venia hablar contigo-

-De que exactamente- gruño Naruto, estaba enojado, estaba muy enojado, para que demonios Sasuke venia a buscar a la tonta de Kei.

-Bueno ocurrió un accidente en mi casa y no tengo donde quedarme a dormir, así que me vine para acá- informo Sasuke, mientras entraba completamente al cuarto del dobe, y se acercaba a la puerta de salida del mismo.

-¡Espera! ¿A donde vas?-

-Pues al cuarto de huéspedes-

-¡No! No puedes ir allá, esta ocupado- detuvo rápidamente Naruto a su amigo, no quería que este viera ni de cerca como Kei dormía, tal vez y hasta lo hacia desnuda, un fuerte escalofrió de asco paso por el cuerpo del rubio.

-¿Ocupado? ¿Por quien?- sera lo que el pensaba, no podría ser tan bueno para ser verdad.

-Pues por Kei- simple la respuesta de Naruto.

Sasuke detuvo a tiempo la risa de alegría que iba a soltar, tal vez hoy era uno de sus días de suerte, podría empezar a retomar la amistad del dobe, la amistad que según el azabache se estaba deteriorando.

-Bien pues hazme un espacio en tu cama, porque en los muebles no duermo- se acerco a la cama mientras se quitaba todas las armas que portaba, se quitaba el calzado y su camisa.

Naruto se arrimo mas a la orilla de la cama para darle espacio al teme, este se recostó y quedo mirando al techo.

-Sabes Naruto tengo una pregunta, tu... tu todavía confías en mi- debía empezar con esto antes de dar su movimiento, quería saber que tan mal se encontraba su amistad.

-Por supuesto que si Teme- con toda la seguridad del mundo respondió el Uzumaki rápidamente.

-No tiene sentido-

-¿Qué no tiene sentido?- pregunto Naruto que no entendía nada.

-No tiene sentido que confíes en mi, después de todo lo que te he hecho-

-Algo te ha dicho Kei- gruño Naruto ya estaba planeando algo malo para ella- Solo debes creerme yo confió en ti y siempre confiare en ti, eres mi mejor amigo Teme-

Sasuke se quedo en silencio un momento analizando lo dicho por el rubio, si acaso Naruto confiara en el de verdad este le diría lo que le estaba ocultando el no era tonto, pero no quería presionarlo si había confianza Naruto se lo contaría por su cuenta, ahora era tiempo de dormir.

.

.

.

_-¿Cuál es el camino Kei?- pregunto un anciano que se encontraba entre la multitud._

_-Bueno...- cual seria su visión no había sido muy clara- Vamos a la izquierda- que tan mal podría pasar, solo perderse en el bosque._

_..._

_Gritos de angustia, era todo lo que se escuchaba en los alrededores, sangre, sangre, mucha sangre, fuego, cadáveres, cadáveres, y mas cadáveres._

_-¡NOOOOOO! ¿Por qué pasa esto?... ¡MAMÁ!- corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le daban pero fue detenida por un impacto._

_-Hola querida, ¡Gracias por traerlos a todos acá! Eres una buena servidora- unos ojos amarillentos la miraban fijamente estaba paralizada del miedo, a lo lejos pudo observar como el anciano de antes era decapitado, mientras dos infantes eran masacrados, pero ella no podía hacer nada, estaba paralizada- Oh no llores pequeña, pronto te reunirás con ellos- el sujeto frente a ella alzo su espada y sin contemplaciones fue atravesada..._

-¡MIERDA!- sudorosa y con la respiración a millón se encontraba Kei sujetándose fuertemente el pecho- Maldición otra vez ese sueño-

-**Lo lamento no puedo controlar mi poder cuando estoy dormida-**

_-Por eso no me gusta dormir contigo dentro de mi, ya ha pasado tres veces, tres veces y duele como el infierno-_

**-De nuevo, lo lamento-**

Kei corto la conversación con Kirami, vio la hora seis de la mañana, _a esta hora esta dormido Ryu ha esta hora contemplo sus sueños _recordó Kei_. _Se levanto de la cama era momento de levantarse no quería volver a dormir, al menos una persona había tomado una decisión bueno dos personas.

.

.

.

* * *

Con los hermanos Sabaku no...

-¿Qué estas diciendo Gaara?- cuestiono sorprendida Temari.

-Lo que has escuchado-

-Pero no puedes...Como demonios vas a quedarte en la aldea de la hoja- esta vez el que hablo fue Kankuro.

-Es por tiempo indefinido, quiero averiguar algo-

-Pero..pero... por kami eres el Kazekage de Suna no puedes dejar a la aldea desprotegida-

-Lo se-

-Entonces por que decides esto-

-Es necesario, me encargare desde este momento no dejar la aldea de la arena desprotegida, ustedes se irán con un clon mio de arena-

-Eso no engañara a nadie-

-No he dicho que es para engañar a alguien, les avisare al concejo, eso es todo se marchan hoy-

-Pero.. Gaara... Gaara- solo se escucho el impacto de una puerta siendo cerrada.

-Demonios que esta haciendo Gaara- se quejo Kankuro.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero esto no me gusta, no me gusta para nada-

.

.

.

* * *

Casa de los Haruno: Habitación de Sakura...

-DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-AHHHHHHHHH-un fuerte impacto se escucho- Demonios ¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamo enojada Sakura desde el suelo.

-Quedamos en vernos- se excuso Kei mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la habitación.

-Pe..ro¿Qué hora es?- miro el reloj que se encontraba en su encimera- Son las seis y media...¿Por que vienes tan temprano?, no respetas el sueño divino-

-Para tu información soy una persona ocupada y este es mi único tiempo libre así que escucha con atención, no me desperté de la mejor manera posible, por lo que no estoy de humor-

-De acuerdo- Sakura se levanto rápidamente del suelo y se concentro en captar información lo mejor posible.

-Esto sera corto, el primer paso que debes hacer, es recuperar la amistad que antes tenias con Naruto-

-Y ¿como lograría eso?- intrigada cuestiono Sakura, ella lo había intentado todo, TODO.

-Sencillo, NO siendo tu-

-¿Qué?-

-No te comportes como siempre lo haces- explico de una manera mas sencilla Kei.

-Y ¿Como siempre me comporto?- cuestiono dudosa Sakura.

-¡Como un hombre!- exclamo ya harta Kei, por dios ¿este era el nivel intelectual de todos en Konoha?- Debes comportarte... como...como ehh ah Hinata-

-¿Hinata?-

-Así es dulce, refinada, _femenina- _en pocas palabras describió a Hinata, recalcando el femenina Sakura debía comportarse como una dama.

-Auch eso que me dices duele- Sakura estaba enojada, muy enojada, como se atrevía la nueva,decirle todas esas cosas, ella por supuesto que era femenina, hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no golpearla, no era buena idea golpear a su consejera amorosa- En serio _no_ me comporto como chica-

-No voy a seguir rebatiendo lo que dices, Naruto va a estar en Ichiraku dentro de cinco horas, aparece por allá y comienza la primera fase- Kei sin decir mas nada, desapareció dejando una bola de huma tras de ella.

.

.

.

* * *

Mansión Hyuga: Habitación de Hinata...

Ya la chica estaba lista desde hace bastantes minutos, se había bañado, y preparado para la cita con Kei, sin embargo se cuestionaba exactamente donde habían quedado para verse.

-LLEGUE- ese grito asusto a Hinata, Kei se encontraba sentada en el mueble de su cómoda, frente a ella.

-Oh Buenos días- respetuosamente saludo la Hyuga.

-Si buenos...-respondió Kei, mientras comparaba la diferencia entre el saludo de Sakura y el de Hinata, sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto fue directa al grano- En fin seré rápida, el primer paso para conquistar a Naruto es convirtiéndote en su amiga-

-¿Pero como haría eso?- cuestiono Hinata- Naruto esta actuando extraño, de paso que no me he convertido en su amiga en los años que tenemos de conocernos-

-OK deja que sea mas clara, Naruto te considera una amiga, tu no tienes que ser _una_ debes convertirte en _la _amiga, y tranquila ese tonto rubio volverá hacer el mismo desde hoy- _no tiene que llamar la atención_ y si su plan es distraer a la Hokage y a Jiraya empezara con eso, volviendo hacer el mismo Naruto de siempre.

Hinata se sintió bien al saber que Naruto la consideraba una amiga, y lo que decía Kei tenia sentido, sin embargo- ¿Como me puedo volver _la _amiga?-

-Debes comportarte como Sakura-

-¿Qué? yo... yo como puedo comportarme como Sakura-

-AHS pss debes comportarte mas a lo macho-

-¿A lo macho? Yo no considero que la señorita Sakura se comporte como hombre- dulcemente defendió Hinata a Sakura.

-¿Tu también? Ahs engáñense, pero en fin debes comportarte no como hombre en si, si no con mas... como decirlo... mas ¿segura?- segura no era la palabra- Solo compórtate como has visto comportarse a Sakura-

-¡No creo que sea buena idea!-

-Solo has lo que te estoy diciendo, Naruto estará entrenando dentro de siete horas, encuentrate con el, en el campo de entrenamiento- _yo estaré con Sasuke_ distrayéndolo.

-Pero...- Hinata se quedo con la palabra en la boca, ya que se encontraba sola en la habitación, Kei se había ido.

.

.

.

* * *

En la torre Hokage...

Se encontraban una trasnochada Tsunade y un serio Jiraya.

-Espero que sea importante lo que me tengas que decir para que me fueras a despertar tan temprano- se quejo Tsunade mientras recostaba el rostro en su escritorio.

-Bueno sin con importante te refieras a Naruto, pues si es algo importante- hablo Jiraya, ganándose toda la atención de la rubia, que inmediatamente se enderezo en su silla, y miro fijamente al peliblanco instándolo que siguiera hablando- Eh averiguado unas cuantas cosas, como el caso de que el Kazekage se quedara en la hoja por tiempo indefinido, por lo que ahora también se vuelve sospechoso para mi-

-¿Como que el Kazekage se quedara en Konoha? No me ha informado nada tenia entendido que se iban hoy- se quejo Tsunade, por la falta de respeto hacia ella.

-Tal vez venga en unos momentos a informarte, por lo que voy hacer rápido, según mis espías hay un trato extraño entre Kei, Sasuke y Gaara, de paso que la chica planeo una cita con la Hyuga y tu alumna, lo que no paso a mayores, ya que no hablaron de nada que fuera relevante, pero no hay que dejar pasar nada por alto, como te dije ayer a mi parecer las marcas que Kei tiene por lo que pudimos ver sus brazos son una marca de maldición y como Orochimaru esta muerto, no me queda de otra afirmar que es producto del Uchiha, en estos momentos Sasuke y Naruto se encuentran durmiendo juntos- termino de hablar Jiraya.

-QUE- grito Tsunade mientras le daba un fuerte golpe a su escritorio- COMO QUE NARUTO SE ENCUENTRA EN UNA CAMA CON EL UCHIHA-

-Cálmate anciana pervertida, solo están durmiendo, lo que me parece raro es que Sasuke le dijo a Naruto que su casa sufrió un accidente-

-¿Y tu sabes todo esto porque?-

-Los estoy espiando- antes de que Tsunade le replicara algo a Jiraya este se marcho, había dicho lo suficiente, ademas que ya había llegado el Kazekage a la torre.

Tsunade se quedo con la palabra en la boca después de ver como Jiraya se había marchado, fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un golpe en la puerta, y supo que Gaara estaba tras la puerta.

.

.

.

* * *

En un lugar bastante apartado de Konoha se encontraban un grupo de personas discutiendo entre si.

El jefe del grupo mando a callar a todos- Deberían dejar de discutir, y empezar a planear el ataque-

-Pero jefe...- se empezó a quejar uno de ellos, pero inmediatamente cerro su boca, después de ser taladrado con la mirada amarillenta de su señor.

-No quiero saber mas nada... Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que atacamos a la chica, es hora de seguir con el próximo paso del plan, se encuentra cerca de el hijo del rayo amarillo y de el hermano de Itachi Uchiha-

-¿Cómo deberíamos empezar?- cuestiono uno de ellos.

-Esa es la duda, debemos de planear todo antes que los Akatsuki emerjan, no se deben adelantar a nosotros-

.

.

.

* * *

De vuelta en Konoha...

Kei sintió un escalofrió, al cual atribuyo por el frió, siguió caminando mirando fijamente los alrededores de Konoha, sabia que era seguida por un sapo, por lo que no debía parecer sospechosa, se dirigía a la casa del Uzumaki era momento de despertar tanto al Uchiha y a Naruto, debía armar una escena al encontrarlos juntos dormidos, y separar a Sasuke de Naruto, para convencerlo de que acepte su ayuda, de hoy no pasaba...

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Ta Dan! Un nuevo capitulo...

Algo así como de transición, esta vez a la fecha prometida... YEAHHHH ¿Que tal ahora la actitud de Sasuke hacia Naruto? Va a defender con dientes y garras la amistad del rubio (O mas), ¡Ya salio un nuevo enemigo! Los cuales no son los Akatsuki ¿En donde están esos? ¿Y Gaara que intenta averiguar ahora quedándose en Konoha? Eso si en el próximo capitulo se vera aun Sasuke de lo mas celoso (aunque el lo niegue) Y también a unas Sakura y Hinata empezando con el plan de conquistar al rubio.

Ahora agradeciendo a los reviews:

**True-chan324:** Lo prometido es cumplido! Listin! El capi esta vez es algo flojo, pero a mi parecer es necesario, en el próximo se vera a un Sasuke como se dice Sexy y ardiendo de rabia, mira que no quiere perder la amistad de Naruto, Celos: ON al 100%... ¿Qué si me di cuenta de la cantidad de reviews? pss pss si T_T es algo picoso ya que no se sabe si es que el fic no es bueno, pero al menos con recibir uno me siento Happy, por que le gusta aunque sea a una persona! En mi caso son tres! :-)...

**kikyo taisho:**Bueno para que esos dos tontos se den cuenta que estas perdidamente enamorados tomara un tiempo, no mucho gracias a lo que esta haciendo Kei, mera que Sasuke y Naruto se consideran mejores "amigos" vamos a ver cuanto tiempo les dura este pensamiento... OH y Listin esta la actualización...

**kane-noona**: Ok si el manga de lo mejor, ya espero mañana leer lo que se viene *_*, Haber Haber vámonos por partes: Los Akatsuki ya se vio en el capitulo de hoy, que no están muertos están de parranda, ¿en donde? Solo lo sabrán ellos... ¿Los bijuus? Ummm no exactamente pero por hay se tiran la cuerdas, Kei ¿Mary Sue? De verdad que hay muchas características que la tomen como Mary Sue, veamos como la llevo mas adelantes... Aunque a mi parecer el tema de conversación de todos va a ser Sasuke y Naruto en los próximos capítulos, Kei solo por el momento ¿de paso ella perfecta? Nahhh perfecto Sasuke y Naruto *_*.

ENnnnnn finnn me despido... Besos.. espero que les guste el Capitulo... como siempre ¿UN reviews? Miren que como regalo Sasuke les mandara un besito... *_* ok no T_T ... Bienn en proximo capitulo para el 4 de Junio...


End file.
